His Defender
by OnceUponATimeInRiverdale
Summary: Sequel to "The Savior and Simon". After Simon finds out that Bram is The Savior, their relationship becomes perfect. But their new perfect life and relationship is going to have to wait when Cal escapes from prison and comes back to Shady Creek with Simon back on his mind and in his heart. Bram will do anything to keep Cal at bay and Simon will do anything to stop Bram from dying.
1. 9,000 Engagement Ring

_**The sequel is out! I repeat, the sequel is out! Finally! After weeks of writing and brainstorming and re-reading the book twenty fucking times and re-watching the movie thirty fucking times, I have officially put of a sequel to The Savior and Simon. Finally! Rejoice my dearest fans, rejoice!**_

 _ **I hope that you all will like how I take this idea. Now this story is happening in a bit of time jump to college. Just remember that. Also, I haven't read Leah on the Offbeat yet so for now I'm just shipping her with who I see fit. So you don't get confused. Like I did when I read this over the third time. Without further ado and distractions, please enjoy the sequel to The Savior of Simon, His Defender.**_

* * *

Simon Spier's life had officially changed for the better when he started dating Bram. Abraham Greenfeld. The love of his life. It started out as a friendship. A very, very, very small friendship. Simon never was really as close to Bram as he was to Nick or Abby or Leah, or as close to Bram as Garrett and the entire school soccer team was, but their friendship was simple, kind and nice. The two would smile at each other when they saw one another, they'd wave in the halls or outside of the school and take pictures on each other's various social media accounts and platforms. It was like any other small friendship between two, young high schoolers.

But, Simon never knew that Bram was the one for him. His true love if you would. He never knew that he'd be falling in love with the young man. Simon never even thought that Bram liked men. He would often think that it was Cal Price who liked him and would eventually fall in love with him. But all that changed when he turned out to be a fire loving maniac that was _insanely_ in love with him. Then Bram came along. Bram was his savior... literally. Bram turned out to be the flying and super strong super hero that protected their town, The Savior. And Bram also turned to be gay and truly in love with Simon. And after the whole Cal being a crazy son of a fucking bitch, Bram had told him Simon that he loved him. Like he really loved him. Truly in love with him.

And Simon said it back.

Because Simon was in love with him too.

And then the two got together.

And Bram said that he loved Simon every. Single. Day. That they were together. As a couple. As an openly gay couple. And you know what? Simon loved him back. He loved him way too much. They were young and in love. And Simon wouldn't have it any other way. Simon loved Bram. So much. And the story that's about to be told is out their relationship. It's about how much Simon loves Bram. It's about how much Bram loves Simon. And it's about the new forces of darkness and evil that are trying to ruin their love or each other.

* * *

The night was over. The navy blue sky was falling down at the beautiful orange and was arising to take it's place instead. It was the morning. The glorious morning. The start to something beautiful for almost anyone. The orange faded into the light blue sky that everyone had grown accustomed to love. The clouds started to show like white pieces of fluffy cotton candy. It was marvelous to look at. The sun rose high up to the sky and smiled down on everyone. The ray from it rained down on all the homes of the people on Earth.

One of the homes being the nice, fancy and big penthouse apartment of Bram Greenfeld. Bram was sleeping soundly in his bed with the sun shines it's bright light in his eyes. Like his own personal alarm clock. Bram's dream was interrupted and his eyes opened slowly. It was morning. Time for him to get up and start his morning. Bram turned over to his other side and smiled at the marvelous sight right in front of his eyes. Simon Spier. His boyfriend. Simon was sleeping soundly right next to him. He had never looked more beautiful. Bram chuckled. He loved getting to wake up in the morning seeing the most gorgeous man he had ever laid his eyes on. Bram moved over and brushed some of Simon's blonde locks out of his so that he could see the peachy face that he loved so so much. Simon started to stir at the warm feeling of Bram's hands on his forehead. His eyes opened and he smiled at the sight of his shirtless boyfriend. Bram cursed himself for waking up Simon but he smiled when those grey eyes met his. "Morning." he whispered to Simon.

Simon smiled back at him. "Morning."

Bram looked at Simon and smiled. He did not want to leave the bed while his boyfriend was laying right next to him and looking and beautiful as ever. Bram's hand found Simon's cheek and he leaned forward to kiss the lips that tasted like Oreos every single time. Simon kissed him back and laid his hand on his bare chest and collarbone. Bram would love to stay in that moment for the rest of his life. Simon was the first to let go of the kiss and he bit his lip to hide the blush forming around his cheeks. "Let me make you breakfast." Bram said, pulling off the blanket on his body and climbing out of the warm and comfortable bed.

Simon playfully pouted. "But you make me breakfast every single morning."

"Your point being?" Bram asked, pulling a grey sweatshirt over his bare chest, much to Simon annoyance. Simon laughed at Bram as he walked over to Simon and kissed his forehead. Simon got up with him and the two walked towards the large kitchen area that Bram had. Bram wasn't much of a cook, as he preferred baking much more, but when he had purchased the apartment, he went overboard in a hope to do more for Simon. Simon often called Bram's penthouse their "private getaway". Bram went over and pulled out a container of coffee grounds from one of the silver colored steel cabinets. Simon took a seat on one of the island chairs and his eyes lingered to Bram's butt as he started to make his boyfriend a cup of coffee.

"Last night as amazing." Simon said, still eyeing the view of their boyfriend.

The night before, Bram had invited Simon to watch a new movie he had rented. The two were barely focused on the movie and more focused on each other. One thing eventually led to another and Simon soon found himself kissing Bram passionately as he flew them slowly to the bedroom. Bram smiled and nodded, hiding his blush. "I think that what you mean is that you were amazing." he said, handing Simon the cup of dark coffee that he vastly preferred to Bram's creamy and sugary latte's. Simon took the cup and sipped his coffee. Bram smiled and bit his lip, wanting so badly to tackle the love-able geek he had the privileged of calling his boyfriend and take him back to his bed. Where they could lay down in each other's arms hopefully forever and not even have to remotetly think about letting him go. But the world seemed to have other plans when Bram's phone started to vibrate from it's spot charging near the microwave. Bram groaned in annoyance and Simon just giggled at him.

Bram held up a finger to tell Simon to wait and he rushed over to his phone. He unlocked it and read the message across the screen. "Dammit." he cursed quietly. He turned back to Simon with a sad look on his face. "I have to go."

Simon smiled and nodded. Bram leaving at times like this weren't really upsetting to Simon. Since he knew the truth. The truth about his boyfriend being a superhero. Simon put his cup down and walked over to Bram. "Go ahead." he said. "Go save the day again. I'm meeting everyone for brunch today anyways."

"I'm sorry Si." Bram said. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"You don't have to. Just come back in one piece and everything is as right as rain." he responded. "You got Garrett on it?"

"I can handle it. Garrett's pretty busy today."

Simon frowned "Let me help you then."

"It's okay babe. I'll be okay if you'll be okay." Bram told him, rubbing her knuckles very calming matter.

Simon took a moment before nodding, believing that Bram would be okay and that he would handle whatever it was on his own and hopefully not get hurt (inside and out) in the process. Bram smiled at Simon's cheeks turning a flush red and kissed Simon's passionately on his lips. "I love you." Bram whispered to him. "And I'll be home as quick as I can fly alright? So I can make it up to you. I promise."

"You don't have to promise me anything. And... I love you." Simon replied.

Bram nodded and shoved his phone in his pocket. With his flight he sped away from Simon, making him chuckle. Simon looked back and nodded. Bram being The Savior used to scare the living crap out of Simon. But as their relationship progressed at their love for one another grew, Simon trusted Bram with his life and he trusted his promises. He knew that Bram would be alright and that Bram would shower him with a thousand kisses when he returned from throwing criminals in prison cells. Simon picked up his glasses from where they had fallen while making out with Bram and put them on.

* * *

Simon had decided that it would be a nice day for a walk as he made his way towards his favorite brunch spot to meet with Leah, Abby and Nick. Ever since they went to college, it had become a kind of best friend tradition to go to brunch every Saturday morning. The Waffle House that they used to go to and loved hanging out at was still being rebuilt since the whole... you know. So this brunch spot was a replacement. The waffles would never be as good as Waffle House's, but they were edible none the less. They were regulars over there and the waiters knew to save them a table no matter how packed, crowded or annoyed the other customers were that day. It was chilly, despite the bright sun shining down, which gave Simon the perfect opportunity to wear one of Bram's sweaters. They were soft and often very warm for occasions like this. Plus it gave Simon the chance to smell the sweet scent of Bram's favorite cologne and detergent while he was away.

Simon turned the corner and approached the quaint but quiet brunch spot that Simon grown to love since his move to college. Simon walked inside and was welcomed by the sweet smell of cinnamon and bacon. Two scents that usually didn't go together but in this case smelled like you just stepped into the gates of heaven. Simon looked over and saw his friends, waving at him. But, to Simon's complete surprise, Garrett was there. He was waving at Simon with a smile on his face. Simon pushed his glasses closer to his nose and walked over to the table. "Morning gentleman and ladies." he said, taking a seat in the mint green booth right next to Abby and Nick.

"Hey Spier." Nick said, still loving to call his best friend by his last name.

"You guys certainly wanted to see me a bit early this morning. And, nice to see you Garrett. I didn't expect to see you here."

Garrett smiled and nodded. "Yeah." he pointed at the cup below him. "Coffee?"

"No, no." Simon responded. "I had a cup before I got here."

Garrett nodded and smiled at the blonde boy in mahogany glasses. "There was actually something that I wanted to tell you. Well... something that we wanted to tell you." Garrett's hand lingered to Leah's hand and he tightly grasped it. Leah blushed and smiled over at Garrett. Simon raised an eyebrow and looked over at his best friends. "Leah..." he said, trying to get her to spit out whatever she wanted to say. Simon knew that Leah and Garrett had been dating for almost a full year now, and he knew how head over heels the two were for each other. He knew the feeling of love because he was in love with Bram. In fact, Simon had told his friends how much he loved Bram more than he loved himself and his family.

Leah smiled and looked over at Abby and Nick. Abby and Nick were just as clueless as Simon at this point. "Me and Garrett..." she started. "Are... Are engaged."

Abby gasped and squealed with delight, Nick doing the same thing in a manly manner. Simon smiled widely and clapped his hands together. "Oh my God! Leah, I am so happy for you. So happy for the two of you!" he cried.

"How long?" Simon asked.

"You might be mad, but it's been for awhile." Garrett said honestly. "Leah wanted to tell you both once the wedding got closer."

"Who said we'd be mad?" Nick asked. "Just means less time to waste waiting for Leah in a wedding dress."

Leah gave Nick a middle finger as Abby grabbed her wrist from cross the table. "Let me see the rock! Let me see the rock! Let me see the rock!"

Leah chuckled and she pulled her wrist free, showing Abby he opposite hand with the engagement ring on it. It was silver with two small navy blue diamonds and a large navy blue one on it in the middle. "Holy shit, Garrett." Nick said, admiring the ring along with Simon and Abby. "This ring is amazing."

"And expensive." Simon commented. "How much did you spend on it?"

"Price doesn't matter when it comes to my Leah."

"$9,000." Leah whispered to Simon. Simon laughed at the two lovers. Abby smiled at the two.

"You both are adorable. I can't wait to see your wedding." Nick said.

Leah blushed and quickly turned to Simon. "So enough about us. "Tell us Spier, how are you and Bram doing lately?"

Simon blushed, thinking back to the event that had happened last night to the two. "Everything is perfect between us." he responded.

Nick gave Simon a sly wink. Nick knew Simon and Bram's secret. He knew all about the superhero job and he had promised his best friend that he would keep it that way. But there something about that wink between the two that made Simon raise an eyebrow in concern. But before he could ask a question, a waiter came around the corner with food stacked in his little silver tray. His friends must have ordered his usual for him and all his worry about Nick's strange wink went away. He smiled and focused on his friends, his food and his new life that was coming ahead of him.

* * *

Bram was called in. But it wasn't be a superhero. Oh no, not this time.

Bram was a person that did anything for the ones that he loved. Literally anything all. Bram standing near a glass case, tapping his fingers patiently waiting for someone to come over and give him what he had paid for. It wasn't long, as a Spanish woman with dyed aquamarine hair came from behind the counter with a tiny red bag in her hands. She had a wide smile on her face, despite her crooked front teeth. "Here you are." she said, handing the bag to Bram.

Bram smiled back at her and took the bag. "Thank you so much."

"She's going to love it, it's a beautiful ring." she added, wiping some frizz from out of her face

Bram chuckled. "It's not for a her." he said.

The woman gave a silent gasp. "Oh sorry."

"It's okay. It happens. Have a nice day."

"You too." the woman called back waving as Bram left the jewelry store. Bram smiled with the bag in his hands. He knew that the timing was perfect. He was so happy. He was going to do it. He was going to propose to the one and only love of his life Simon Spier. Simon was the one thing in Bram's life that he couldn't live without. He knew that he wanted to have Simon as his husband on the day he asked Simon to move in with him. Bram walked out of the jewelry store and into the rest of the mall. He was so prepared to ask Simon to marry him.

Bram started to walk off from the store to get to the elevators that took him to the parking lot and he could drive back home. As he was walking, swinging the bag in his hand with excitement, he heard some people start to murmur and talk in commotion. Bram raised and eyebrow and turned to where they were talking. A lot of people were surrounded by a television, watching what seemed to be a breaking news report. Bram listened in.

"Creek Bank Penitentiary was attacked earlier today Frank." one of the women reporting said. "From what we've been told, one of their prisoners, Cal Price, had managed to escape and he burned down half of the prison. Authorities are looking for him as we speak-"

Bram's heart stopped. He tried to close his eyes and tell himself that it wasn't true and that he was still asleep. That he was dreaming. But he wasn't. This was real. Cal had escaped. Cal escaped prison. Bram's hand curled into a fist with the bag still in his hand. It couldn't be true.

"After having the authorities look inside Mr. Price's cell, we found something either carved or burned into his dead cellmate."

The shot changed to a man, dead and bloody on the floor. Everyone gasped, including Bram. Bram bit his lip in anger. The man was shirtless and burned onto his chest was one word. Well, not a word. A name. Simon. Simon's name was burned onto this dead man's chest. Bram ran away from the crowd and ran into the parking lot towards his car. He threw his bag inside and closed the door. He looked around quickly and flew up into the air, pulling off his normal clothes to reveal his white Savior costume and mask. Bram flew as fast as he could towards Creek Bank Penitentiary. He landed down right in front of a bunch of reporters and police officers. No one stopped him as he approached the warden of the prison. Everyone kind of expected for him to come. He always came when there were problems, big or small, in Shady Creek.

Savior approached the warden, who had a burn on his left temple. "What do you know?" the warden asked him.

"I know that he's dangerous." Savior responded. "Now my turn to ask a question. What do you know about Cal Price?"

"He's crazy. The entire time here in the prison, he was screaming out because he wanted revenge against someone named Bean... Bran... Boom..."

Bram kept his name to himself and nodded. "I'll see what I can find out of this... Bean?"

"He also used to cry out for someone. Claiming that he loved a man named Simon." the warden said. "The same Simon that he kidnapped almost five years ago."

"We're going to have to keep an eye on him. Thank you warden, I'll find him."

Bram turned to leave, but the warden grabbed his shoulder, trying to get his attention. "You make sure that that Simon kid stays safe." he said.

Bram flew up into the air. He needed to get to his Simon. Keep him safe.


	2. Panic Attacks

_**I hope you are all excited for an update. I have been a bit sidetracked with this mostly because of the whole #SaveShadowhunters thing. I'm saving my show no matter what! No matter what! It deserves so much more than what it got.**_

 _ **But for now, let us focus on Simon and Bram and (unfortunately) Cal. Enjoy the new chapter and I hope you review and follow and favorite.**_

* * *

Leah decided that since she had told her close friends about her engagement that she would drive them to their respective houses. Leah had already dropped off Abby and Nick at their little suburban home and now she was taking Simon to his apartment. Leah looked over at Garrett, who was in the backseat, as she pulled up to the front door of their apartment. "Garrett honey." she said to him, tossing him a pair of pink headphones that she always kept in her car. "Put those in. I wanna talk to Simon."

Garrett chuckled at his soon to wife's possessiveness. He plugged the wire in his phone and put in the plugs in his ear. He picked a random song and turned it up so that Leah could have privacy with her best friend. Leah turned to face Simon and she smiled widely. "So... are you going to tie the knot with Bram?" she asked.

Simon adjusted his glasses as she said it. Simon had never really thought about getting married. He knew that he loved Bram and that he didn't want anyone other than Bram. But he and Bram never really discussed who would propose if the two were going to get married. "I'm not really sure yet." Simon responded.

"Well, you love him don't you?" Leah asked, tapping the steering wheel with his long but not painted fingernails.

Simon smiled and pushed his glasses back on his nose. "Of course I love him."

"Than tie the knot Spier." Garrett added, not looking up from his phone because he knew that he wasn't suppose to add to their conversation because Leah said so.

Leah laughed at her fiance's joke. "For God's sake Garrett!"

"Marry him!" Garrett added, laughing along with Leah.

Simon joined their laughter. Leah looked back at Simon and shook his shoulder. "Don't worry. You choose what you want to do. What's important is that you both are in love with each other."

Simon nodded. "Thanks Leah. I'll see you around."

"I'll call you. I want you help me pick my wedding jumpsuit." Leah said, pointing at her friend as she exited her car.

"You're not wearing a dress?" Simon asked, smiling as he looked at her through the open passenger window.

"It's my wedding. Suck my dick." she joked, before driving off down the road. Simon laughed and waved off to them. He walked over to the door of his apartment and he unlocked the front door with a holographic key that he painted with Abby's nail polish. Simon walked inside the lobby of the apartment and he turned over to the elevator that would bring him to his apartment. The day that he and Bram moved into the apartment, Bram flew him up to their living room window in his arms like a Disney princess.

Simon pressed the button on the tenth floor (the fifth to last floor) and waited as the tiny, thin box sent him up to his floor. Simon never liked being in tight spaces. Simon put his hands on the elevator railings at his sides and closed his eyes. The darkness helped his breathing. Ever since he was kidnapped from his high school's showing of _Oliver!_ to the trunk of Cal's car and then tied up and knocked out. Simon sighed and took in deep breaths to calm his claustrophobia. Not only did Simon suffer from the PTSD of his kidnapping, but he developed a slight claustrophobia, terrible and scary panic attacks, night terrors, depression and monophobia (the fear of being alone).

Simon had been taking anti-depressants and sleeping pills ever since he was kidnapped. It helped people with PTSD like Simon. Simon used to think that he was weak and feeble for having to take pills and having all of these side effects of his kidnapping. But Bram always told him that he was perfect just they way he was and that it wasn't his fault that all of this happened to him. It was Cal's.

The elevator door opened and Simon opened his eyes and let his thoughts fly off into the air. He was home now. No more worrying. He was safe and he would be with Bram. Simon walked out the elevator and walked down his hall and over to his apartment door. He took out his other key, that was painted with Abby's mermaid iridescent nail polish. Simon loved life hacks. And colors. He was gay after all.

Simon put the key in the lock and he opened the door. "Bram?" Simon called out. "Baby? I'm home."

There was no response. Bram usually welcomed Simon home with a warm hug and a glass of whatever wine they had on hand. But there was no response this time. No welcoming hug, smile or kiss. Just silence and the darkness of the room that was left from when Simon left for brunch. Simon took off his glasses and put them down on their coffee table. Simon knew that he couldn't worry about him being late. Bram was The Savior after all. He had a hard sob as a superhero. It was worried him a bit. Simon walked over to their television and he turned it on with the press of a button on his phone. The TV turned on and the channel that they were watching last (HBO). Simon tapped on his phone and the channel changed to their local news station. Call Simon over protective, but he just needed to know if Bram was alright.

Simon was usually on the other end of their earpiece. Simon liked doing it because it made him feel safe about Bram going out to the field and saving the town and shit. But Bram had told Simon that day that he was fine. That he didn't someone on the other end. That's what he said. And now he wasn't home. Simon went over to the island and grabbed his earpiece and put it in his ear. "Savior..." he called out. "Savior? Can you hear me? Respond! Savior!"

As he was yelling, the news finally came on. A reporter came onto the screen from what looked like a prison. Simon looked up and listened to her. "The sources from Creek Bank Penitentiary tell us that The Savior was in fact here earlier. The Savior will in fact be looking into the escape of this prisoner and he has in fact told the warden of the prison that he will personally be looking into this matter to bring Mr. Price to justice."

Simon's heart sank. They couldn't be talking about Cal Price. No. They couldn't. Price was a common last name. It had to be someone else. The earpiece was roaring to life with what seemed to be Garrett's voice. But Simon couldn't hear him. All he heard was the news. His heart was beating and he dropped the earpiece. Tears were forming in his eyes and his heart was hammering.

"For those of you just now joining us, let us repeat the breaking news." he said. "A few moments ago, a prisoner here at Creek Bank Penitentiary escaped from the prison. Not only did this felon escaped, but he attacked the prison, burning down on half of the prison and killing a few innocent inmates. Not only that, but the escapee, Cal Price-"

Simon stopped hearing. His ear's stopped taking in the sound and Simon gasped. Tears fell down more freely now and Simon moved his hand to cover his mouth, dropping his phone in the process. Simon's balance started to shift and he almost fell to the ground. A panic attack was coming. Simon couldn't hear anything, but eyes were still looking at the TV. The image changed to the photo of a man, who must of been an inmate at the prison. He was shirtless and burned onto his chest was a name. His name. Simon.

Simon.

Simon.

Simon.

Simon fell to the ground this time and it felt as if he couldn't breathe. His glasses fell off and broke. But he couldn't care right now. His heart was pounding on his chest. Cal was out there. Cal escaped prison. Tears were falling down Simon's cheeks. He couldn't focus on anything. He was struggling to breathe. He didn't even hear his front door slam open. Bram ran inside his apartment, still floating in the air from his powers. Bram had changed, but he wore a look of fear and worry on his face. He ran up to his boyfriend and knelt down beside him. Bram grabbed Simon and shook him, trying to move into his field of vision. "Simon! Simon!" Bram cried, shaking him lightly.

Simon forced his eyes closed and shook his head. Bram might of been calling him, but all he heard was Cal. He heard Cal's voice in his head. All he could see and hear was Cal Price. His kidnapper. Bram knew that Simon was having a panic attack. Bram had watched it happened to him when he had his night terrors and when he was alone for too long. Bram pulled Simon close and rubbed him lovingly. "Simon, please. It's me. It's me, baby. Open your eyes. It's me sweetie. It's me. It's me. I'm right here baby, you're safe."

Simon shivered, but he moved forward and clutched Bram. "He... He's escaped... He's escaped... He's escaped..." he cried, repeatedly. "He's coming after me."

"I won't let him." Bram growled at him. "I won't let him hurt you baby. I promise."

Bram stood up, with Simon still in his arms, and turned off the TV. Bram moved and took Simon into his arms, carrying him bridal style. Simon loved it when Bram carried him like a prince, and Bram knew that he did. Bram knew that this was a way to calm him down. Simon clutched Bram's sweater, shivering violently and crying hard. "Sshh." Bram tried to calmly silence his boyfriend. "It's okay baby. Don't cry. Don't cry. I'm here."

Bram carried Simon into their bedroom and he set him down onto the bed. Bram knelt down and rubbed Simon's cheek. "Baby... can you hear me?"

Simon nodded, sucking in his tears. Simon took Bram's hand in his and looked up at him, puffy eyes and all. "Help me forget." he pleaded. "Please baby. Help me forget."

Bram smiled. How could he say no to his lover. Bram held the sides of Simon's neck and kissed him. Simon kissed back, eagerly. Tears no longer fell down his cheeks. He kept kissing Bram, desperate for his touch. For the feeling of his skin on his. Bram kissed him back and slowly helped to removed their clothing. Bram was going to help Simon forget. He would help him forget and let him know that he was safe.

Because he was safe.

Because Bram was going to find Cal.

He would bring Cal to justice.

And Simon would be safe.

But now, Bram was going to help his boyfriend forget. Help him calm down and forget. With all his love.

* * *

Bram always calmed Simon down after a panic attack. He would always do what he asked and Simon adored it. Simon had begged Bram to help him forget what he had witnessed and Bram did. Bram helped him forget. He tore his clothes off and carefully and loving put himself inside of Simon.

The two now lay in their bed. Completely naked under their covers. Bram was holding Simon's bare body next to his chest. Simon listened to Bram's heartbeat and he breathed calmly and evenly. The tears and the panics had stopped as soon as Bram took Simon lovingly into his arms.

"I broke my glasses." Simon said, still listening to Bram's heartbeat.

Bram chuckled. "I'll buy you a new pair."

Simon chuckled too. Then it was silence again. Just the two of them wrapped in each others arms. Bram sighed. "I'm so sorry Si." Bram said to him. "This is my fault. I'm so sorry."

"No." Simon said to him. "No, it's... it's okay. You chose to deal with me... and how weak I am."

Bram let go of Simon and sat up. Simon didn't sit up, he stayed laying on the pillows. Bram smiled down at Simon. "You are not weak." Bram replied. "You are anything but weak. You survived and fought this. You fought your attacks and your PTSD. That makes you strong. You are not weak. Simon." Bram held his hand out to Simon. Simon took it and sat up with Bram. Bram cupped Simon's cheek. "I love you Simon. More than anything."

Simon smiled back. "I love you too."

Bram kissed Simon's cheek and Simon kissed his. _Leah and Garrett were both right,_ Simon thought was Bram held him close to his neck. _I love this man. I love him so much. And I am going to marry this man. I'm going to propose to this gorgeous man._

"So... I'm guessing that date night was cancelled?" Simon joked again.

Bram laughed along with him and he pulled him into his bare chest by his pale shoulders. "We can reschedule."

Simon listened to Bram's heartbeat as he rested. It only took a few moments for them to be back laying on their pillows, wrapped in each others arms. And it was only 1 in the afternoon


	3. I Am Combustion

Simon passes out in Bram's arms after many, many hours of cuddling. Bram didn't want to let him go, but he had to let Simon rest. He needed to sleep and replenish his energy from all the tears he cried. Bram laid Simon's head down onto the pillows and he kissed his cheek. Bram got up from their bed and he walked over to the living room. He grabbed his communicator that he had left on the ground from when he came home. He put it up to his ear and pressed the button. It was still the afternoon, so Garrett should be awake. "Reverse... Reverse come in." he said desperately to get a hold of his friend.

 _"I'm here."_ Garrett's voice called to his ears. _"I got away from Leah for a minute. Is Simon okay? I heard him through the comm unit."_

"He's fine Garrett. I calmed him down. He's sleeping right now." Bram told him, sitting down and grabbing his tablet to scroll through news articles and police scanners to see if they had anything on Cal. "Have you found anything on Cal's escape yet? Anything at all?"

 _"No. Not yet. But I'm going to ask Nick if he knows anything."_ Garrett said.

Nick knew Bram's secret. And he did his best to help Bram when he was The Savior. Nick would constantly train with Bram to keep him in shape, teach him knew fighting techniques and sometimes stitch wounds and teach medical practices. Nick was a great help. If he could found out anything about Cal and his escape then Bram would take him down. "I need to leave to look for him. But I can't-"

The doorbell rang. Bram rolled his eyes. Terrible timing always seemed to catch up with him. Bram threw his tablet on the couch throw pillows and placed the comm down, not even bothering to let Garrett know where he was going or even give him a goodbye. He walked up to the door and opened it. It was Garrett. Bram smiled at the dramatics of his best friend. "You got here pretty fast." Bram said, giving him a one armed hug.

"Nick is coming up the elevator right now." Garrett explained, returning the hug. "I told him what happened and he decided to bring some things to keep Simon occupied."

"And by keeping Simon occupied you mean the Harry Potter novels right?" Bram said.

"Right." Garrett nodded. "Oh and one more thing that I forgot to tell you."

The elevator dinged and he saw a flash of two people coming in. Bram smiled. It was Leah and Abby. What else could he expect from his boyfriend's best friend. "Where is he?" they both cried, panting from the run from the elevator to their apartment door.

Nick was right behind them, carrying a huge amount of food and a few bags in his overbearing arms. Bram looked back at the girls. "He's in our room. Try not to scare enough as he already is."

The girls ran inside the apartment over to find Simon. Bram looked back at Nick and Garrett. "I'm guessing that you really brought the girls because I need to go and get vengeance for by boyfriend."

"You guessed correctly." Nick said, passing the food and books to Garrett was going inside anyways. "I told them that you had to go out to the police station for Simon. They were coming either way."

"It's fine." Bram said. "Just don't turn our apartment into a war zone."

As Bram turned to leave, Garrett grabbed his shoulder from behind. Bram turned and saw how he was holding his communicator out for him. "Please." he said. "Put that bastard back in prison where he belongs."

"I won't stop until he is back in a cell where he belongs." Bram said. He turned over and he left the apartment. Entrusting the safety of his boyfriend in their shared apartment with their friends.

* * *

Cal Price had escaped prison. And Cal Price was just being another cliche villain Hiding out in an abandoned warehouse. Juts off the coast of Shady Creek. Cal had gotten out of prison and he was getting his work out in. He needed to be strong. Strong to get rid of Bram. Strong to get rid everyone standing in the way of him getting his Simon back.

Cal punched a punching bag that he had found laying around the warehouse. It must had been a gym supply warehouse because there were supplies for Cal everywhere. Boxing gloves, punching bags, towels and everything else. It was there. And Cal was using it.

Cal was dripping in sweat as he punched and punched and punched. He was imagining the punching bag being Bram. Being The Savior. He wanted to kill him. Cal had never told anyone that Bram Greenfeld was really The Savior. He kept the secret to himself, because telling his identity wasn't a part of his plan to win back his Simon. No it wasn't that at all. He had a plan to get back his Simon, the man that should have been his. Cal needed Simon. Simon and him would move from Shady Creek and go somewhere far far away once his plan was set into motion and Bram couldn't follow them.

Cal punched the bag so hard that it fell of it's hinges hanging on top of the ceiling and it fell to the ground of the loud thud. Cal wiped the sweat that was dripping from his head. "You want me Bram?" Cal said to himself, grabbing a lighter from the pocket of his ripped orange prison jumpsuit. "Come and get me... come and get me."

Cal ran outside of the warehouse and he set a tree on fire in just a matter of seconds. The tree leaves engulfed in the red and the orange flames that he loved and craved. Cal laughed. Bram would see the flames. He would be here. And he came. The Savior flew down from the sky, dressed in an all white leather suit and cape. He landed in the dirty ground and left a cloud of dirt in his path. Cal looked at Bram and he smiled. His lighter was still in his hand and he waved the flames in front of his face.

The Savior had flames in his eyes. Fueled with anger and complete and utter rage. Cal laughed at his rage and smile widely. "Never thought I'd see you again Greenfeld. How are you?"

Savior ran over to Cal and tackled him. He pushed his body up to the wall of the warehouse where he was hiding. Cal laughed as he did it, but The Savior was fueled with nothing but rage. "I warned you!" he yelled. "I warned you to stay away from us!"

"You really thought that I would let this go? Huh? You were wrong Savior. I'm not going to let this love of Simon go."

Savior punched him in the nose with all his strength. He heard the bone break from under his gloved knuckles. It made Bram happy that he might of broken Cal's nose. He deserved it. After everything. Cal looked up at Savior, laughing through his bleeding and injured nose. "You always get this aggressive like this with Spier?" Cal asked. "You you get this aggressive with him in the bed. Si doesn't deserve that. He doesn't deserve you."

Savior pulled his body off the warehouse and held him so that they were face to face. "And you think that you deserve him? You think that he'll actualy care about you after everything you've done to him?!" Savior yelled. "I'm taking you back to the prison where you belong. Where you won't be able to hurt anyone else and stay away from Simon."

Cal laughed and he punched Savior, pushing him off of him. Cal pushed himself onto Savior, pining him down. Bram might be strong, but he was caught off guard. He had to fight weakly as Cal pinned him down to the dirt. "You think that I'm done? You actually think that I am done?!" Cal laughed hard. "I'm not done donning the flamethrower. I'm Combustion. I am Combustion and I swear to you Savior... I will have Simon Spier. He's is my prince and I will take him and love him."

"You touch Simon and I swear to God I will kill you!" Bram said, fighting the grip of Cal.

Cal laughed and he finally let go of The Savior. Savior got up and pulled up his fists, waiting for Cal to attack. But he didn't. Cal just wiped the drying blood from his nose and lips. "I won't fight you Savior. But I'll just let you know something. While you are here, fighting me and threatening me, have you ever thought what's happening to your precious boyfriend in Shady Creek. What's happening to your own prince? To Simon?"

Savior lost his breath. Simon. He didn't know what was going on. Simon was in danger. He wasn't paying attention for a moment, because he was thinking hard about what was happening to Simon and if he was safe. He didn't see Cal come up from behind him and hit him hard in the face with a boxing glove. Bram fell to the ground, completely disoriented and losing consciousness. Cal laughed as he circled around Savior. He leaned forward and he smiled at him. "I'll find Simon." he whispered. "I will have my prince make no mistake about that."

Cal grabbed Bram by his ankles as he lost all consciousness. Cal dragged him from the warehouse where he was hiding currently and pulled him towards the woods. The woods where he was hiding were the same woods that led the the river of Shady Creek. The river were Simon was first attacked by Cal and he almost drowned. Cal threw Bram into the river and watched him fall all the way down into the waters below. Cal knew that Bram would fly up and he would come to get rid of him soon enough. But not too soon. Until he woke up, Cal was going to let the world know that he was back and that he wanted Simon.

* * *

Simon had been awoken by the yells and screams of his best friend. He sat up in his bed and was welcomed with worried hugs and cries for him. He knew that they knew about Cal. How Cal escaped and how Simon had a panic attack. So he was now in the living room of his and Bram's shared apartment, watching movies that his friends thought and knew he would love. Everyone expect for Nick and Simon had fallen asleep watching the Netflix movie _Bright_ since it was getting so late in the night. Well no, they thought the movie was boring and it was only six in the night. ( **A/N: Bright is a good movie. Don't judge my tastes.)** Simon pulled the throw blanket that he was using closer as the movie progressed. He thought that it was fine. Judge him all you want, but Will Smith movies were always interesting to him. "Hey." Nick called to his friend.

Simon looked over at him and he smiled weakly. Nick hated seeing Simon sad. "He should have been home by now." Simon said. "I'm worried about him."

"And he's worried about you." Nick responded. "He's looking all over for him. All over Georgia. He might take a while."

"I just don't want him to get hurt." Simon said. "Nick?"

Nick got up from his seat next to Garrett and allowed her to lean up next to Abby to continue his sleep. Nick moved and sat next to his friend. "What is it Si?"

"I was thinking that maybe I should tell you first, but... I think that I want to marry Bram." Simon broke down in a little sob. Nick moved forward and he hugged Simon. "I love him so much... I love him so much. I want to marry him. I want him to be my husband. I want to marry him."

"Simon, that's great." Nick said. "But why are you crying about it?"

"I want to propose to him. But what if I lose him? What if he gets hurt trying to save the town or I lose him to Cal. Or he loses me to Cal?"

"He won't let that happen Si. Bram will do everything to keep you safe from all kinds of harm. We will stop Cal. I promise."

Simon nodded. Before Nick could reassure him more, the doorbell rang. "That must be the sushi we ordered. Stay here, I'll get it." Nick said. He got up from the couch and grabbed Garrett's wallet from his pocket while he was still sleeping. Nick pulled out a few twenty dollar bills as he walked over to the door. But when he opened the door, he didn't even get a few words in. "Where's Simon?!" the familiar and loving voice called.

Simon got up and ran up to the door. Bram was standing in front of him. He was in his normal clothes, but his hair and dripping wet. "Baby!" Bram yelled out as soon as he saw Simon. He crashed Simon in a tight hug. Simon hugged him back, lingering for his touch.

"Baby, baby, what happened?" Simon asked. "What's wrong?"

Bram looked over to see everyone sleeping on his couch. Nick moved forward. "I got them. Take care of Bram." he said, walking to wake up and force everyone out of the apartment. Simon led Bram away from the living room and into their bedroom. He closed the door and caressed his boyfriend's cheek.

"Baby tell me what happened?" Simon said.

"I found Cal." Bram said, grabbing Simon's wrists as gently as he could.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"He knocked me out and threw me into the river."

Simon brushed a wet lock of hair out of Bram's face. "That's why your so wet."

"He threatened you." Bram said. "He said that he was getting here. He said that he was going to hurt you. He said you were his."

"Baby, baby look at me." Simon said, making Bram look up at him with beautiful brown eyes. "I'm okay. I'm okay. Because I know that you're going to stop him. I know you will. I believe in you baby."

Bram nodded and he kissed Simon's cheek. "Tomorrow." he said. "Tomorrow just you and me. You and me and we can forget about everything for just a moment. Okay?"

"How can I say no to you. You're so perfect." Simon said.

* * *

 _ **I'm noticing how much you all are loving the sequel. I'm writing as much as I can and I'm so grateful to all of you will how devoted you are to the sequel. I'm going to stick around to see you opinions and reviews on the sequel. Have a lovely day.**_


	4. Dad's Male Promise Ring

_**Update. Praise me and my quick writing skills.**_

* * *

The night had become a total shit show for both Bram and Simon. It was a bigger shit show then when Simon was kidnapped by Cal at the school play of _Oliver!_ Cal had escpaed from prison, Simon had had a terrible panic attack and Bram was knocked out and thrown into the lake. The night was terrible for the two of them. So as the night turned into the early morning, Simon clutched Bram's bare chest tightly and listened to his heartbeat. Bram had been exhausted from having to fly out of the lake, fight Cal and comfort his boyfriend. He passed out in their bed. Simon just listened to his soft snoring and felt the feeling of his heartbeat. Simon was so in love with him. Simon loved Bram to death and he wanted him to be safe. If he was going to be a superhero... he knew that he was going to be in danger. He knew that he might hurt himself. He knew it. But he wanted Bram to be safe. To be safe and protected.

Simon looked up at Bram and smiled. He looked peaceful. So calm and beautiful. Simon lifted his hand and he swiped away some of Bram's brown curly hair out of his face. "I love you baby." Simon whispered to him, kissing his collarbone.

Bram didn't wake up, but he smiled at the contact of Simon's lips on his bare skin. Simon slowly moved himself out of Bram's safe and protective arms and he got out of bed. He threw on a sweater over his bare chest and boxers and he walked over to their kitchen. He picked up his phone and quickly googled _Cal Price_. He waited until all the results came up. There were plenty of new articles about him. Some about what he did to get him arrested, his child hood. But one popped up that sparked his interest. The headline on his screen read: _Prison Escapee Cal Price's obsession with fire._

Simon had never known about Cal and why he was so obsessed with fire. Cal never really bothered to tell him back when he was a hostage and bait for Bram to come and rescue him. As far as Simon knew, Cal was just a crazy person that was in love with him and fire. Simon looked back at his bedroom before clicking on the article. Simon skimmed through the article. As far as it said, it read that Cal had accidentally burned shoulder when he was a child. The burn was a third degree and as far as the article knew, that was his only event with fire other than his burning of Waffle House and Simon's kidnapping.

Simon sighed and he put his phone down with a frustrated slam. Why did everything have to be so damn difficult? His life used to be normal. Perfectly normal. Just like everyone else. And then he met the love of his life, and everything went upside down. For better or for worse. Simon walked over to their fridge and he pulled out a bottle of white wine that was supposed to be for Bram and his date for the day before it went down the fucking drain. Simon poured himself some wine in his iced tea glass, not even bothering to get the fancy wine glasses that Nick had bought as a house warming gift for the couple.

Simon leaned against the cabinets of the kitchen and took a large sip of the wine. Simon wasn't really a big alcohol drinker, except for dates or when Leah and Abby dragged him to a bar. But whenever Simon was scared, frustrated or all and all sad, he went to whatever bottle of alcohol that he and Bram had on tap to make his problems temporarily go away. Simon just sipped and sipped, thinking hard about what was going on around him and how thing had come to this point. Simon had spent ten minutes drinking the wine and thinking about wither or not Cal would come and hurt him and Bram. Then his thoughts went to Bram. His beautiful superhero boyfriend. Bram Greenfeld. The man that Simon wanted to marry. Marry.

Simon always thought that he would never get married. Simon used to be so against marriage back when he had first discovered that he was gay. But now that he had Bram... Simon knew that he was ready. Simon knew that he wanted to marry that beautiful and heartfelt man. Simon wanted to stay with that man for the rest of his life. He wanted to wake up next to him everyday and kiss away his wounds and his worries. Simon wanted to have Bram Greenfeld as his husband. Simon wanted to become Simon Greenfeld. He wanted to marry that man.

Simon smiled thinking about his boyfriend. He was kind of drunk. But he loved being drunk when Bram was on his mind. Simon started to smile thinking about marrying him. "Si?" Bram's voice called out to him.

Simon stayed on the ground, sipping his wine and thinking of marriage to that gorgeous man. He didn't respond or stand up to go back to Bram. He just sipped the rest of the wine in his glass. Bram emerged from the hall and he looked around for a moment. Looking for Simon with a worry look on his face. When he turned to the kitchen, he sighed loudly of relief seeing Simon just on the ground. "Simon?" he said, approaching him. Bram had never looked more handsome with his bare chest and boxers.

"Hey... look at you." Simon said, hiccuping from his overuse of alcohol. "You've never looked better Bram. Bram... Brammie, Brammie, Brammie... my Bram. Brammie bear."

Bram rolled his eyes and smiled. "Simon, what are you doing?"

"Drinking away Cal Price... that son of a bitch."

Bram got closer and he took the almost empty glass from Simon. Simon moved forward to take it back from Bram, but Bram swept Simon up from off his feet. Simon chuckled as Bram threw him over his shoulder. "Bram!" Simon exclaimed.

Bram swung Simon from side to side as he carried him from the kitchen back to their bedroom. Bram threw Simon on the bed. "Please don't make me restrain you to this bed. I was worried sick about you." Bram said, moving to kiss Simon's chest.

"Are you sure... because I was worried ab-about you. If you'd say yes or not."

Bram looked up and raised his eyebrows. "Say yes about what baby?"

Simon started to blush and he giggled like a child getting tickled. Bram rolled his eyes and he pulled Simon on to the pillows and he pulled the covers over Simon. Simon wrapped himself in the warmness of the bed. Bram laid down next to him and pulled his body close to his. After a few seconds of tightly holding onto Simon, Bram started to hear his breaths shorten. Which meant that he was asleep. Bram smiled and he kissed Simon's back. "Tomorrow." Bram whispered to Simon's sleeping form. "Tomorrow baby. Tomorrow... I'll ask you to marry me. Tomorrow I'll ask you to marry me."

* * *

When Simon woke up hours later with a headache from the wine he drank thinking about Bram and Cal the night before. Simon groaned from the pain that was forming in his eyes and his temples. Simon sat up and rubbed his head. He regretted drinking the wine... and then again he didn't regret it. It made him think a whole lot more about Bram. Simon wanted to marry him. He wanted to marry Bram Greenfeld. He wanted to have him as his husband.

Simon looked over to Bram's side to see that his bed side was empty. "Bram?" he whispered to him.

"Over here sweetheart." responded Bram's sweet voice.

Simon turned over to the source of the voice. Bram was walking into the room, dressed in a white long sleeve shirt and his boxers. He was holding a wooden tray that was filled with homemade breakfast. Simon smiled and raised his eyebrows. "What is... what is all this?" Simon asked.

"I made you breakfast." Bram said to him. "I told you yesterday that it would be just you and me. So know... I'm going to pamper you."

"Pamper me?"

"Yes baby." Bram responded, placing the tray on Simon's blanket cover legs. Bram then leaned down and kissed Simon's nose. "I made all of your favorites. Strawberry waffles, eggs with cheddar cheese and bacon. And how could I forget your Oreo latte?"

"Did you actually make me an Oreo latte?" Simon asked. "Especially after the last time you tried?"

Bram laughed and rolled his eyes. "Last time, I didn't know what I was doing. But this time, I learned from my mistakes."

Simon took the white cup from the tray, careful of the whipped cream on the top. "This is perfect. Thank you so much baby."

Bram cupped Simon's cheek and he kissed him. Simon kissed back. "Now go and eat Si." Bram said when he let him go. "I'm going to call in sick to work and then we can spend the rest of the day together."

Simon smiled and nodded as Bram left the room. Simon looked at the spread of food that Bram had prepared for him. It was so cute how much Bram cared about him. Simon loved this. He this and he loved Bram. Simon needed to propose to him. He deserved it. Bram deserved the sun, moon and the stars. Simon wanted to give that to him. But first he would need a ring. Simon moved his tray of breakfast over and he reached into one of the dressers that was by the bed. Simon had a ring. In the dresser was a very special ring to Simon. It was his dad's promise ring to his mother. He accidentally bought a male instead of a female ring, but his mother excepted it anyways. And then when Simon grew up, his dad gave it to him as a birthday gift. Simon kept it with him everywhere. Simon found the ring and he shoved it into the pocket of a pair of jeans that he would ear today. That ring would be perfect to propose to Bram to with.

Bram returned a moment later and Simon pretended that he was eating the waffles that Bram made for him. "I'm off for the day." Bram said. "So now you and I can have the whole day to ourselves."

Simon chuckled, mouthful of waffle. "You surely know how to make a man feel better."

Bram sat down next to his boyfriend and he smiled at him. "In more ways than one baby. More ways than one."

Simon chuckled. He put some whipped cream on his finger and he swiped it on Bram's face. Bram gasped as Simon began to laugh. Simon pushed the tray away and he started to run away from Bram with a huge smile on his face. Bram shook his head and he chased after Simon. _God I love this man,_ he thought as he ran down the halls to chase his beloved boyfriend and (hopefully) soon to be fiance.

* * *

Nick was driving with Abby towards Nick's parents house. Nick and Abby had decided to visit the two that day since Abby whined on and on about barely meeting Nick's parents when he saw her mother almost every other day. Nick couldn't ever say no to someone was beautiful as Abby, so that morning they started to drive off to meet Nick's mother and father. Abby was listening to the music playing from Nick's AUX as Nick was looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Abby noticed him looking. "What?" Abby asked with a smile. "What are you looking at?"

"You." Nick responded as he made a turn.

Abby chuckled, looking back out in the road. But as she did, she noticed a figure in the road. Her smile turned a frown and he put her hand in front of Nick. "Nick, slow down!" she yelled.

Nick slammed on the brakes, seeing someone in the road. The car slowed down and they stopped before they ran over the person in the road. Nick turned to Abby first. "Are you okay baby?" he asked.

"She'll be fine." the person outside responded from the open windows. Nick and Abby turned to face the man. Nick took Abby's hand. They knew who that was. It was Cal. The Cal Price. The same one that kidnapped Simon all those years ago and caused Nick to know about Bram being The Savior.

Cal smiled at the two and he pulled out a flamethrower. "Better get out of the car. Si would be really upset if I burned you."

Nick and Abby didn't even think twice about moving. The both ran out of their respective cars and into the empty road. Cal pulled the trigger and the car started to engulf in flames. Nick ran to Abby and covered her body from the heat of the flames. Cal laughed as the metal of the car melted and the gas in the car exploded. Abby screamed loudly as Nick held her closer from the explosion. Cal stopped the flames from the thrower and he slowly and very evilly walked over to Abby and Nick.

Nick started to crawl away from Cal, pulling Abby with him to keep her safe. Cal smiled at their love. "Where's Simon?" Cal asked. "You should know where he is, hmm?"

Abby pulled herself closer to Nick, much to the anger of Cal. Cal grabbed her and pulled her roughly out of Nick's arms. He threw her away from Nick and onto the street. "ABIGAL!" Nick yelled, starting to get up and get her. But Cal put his flamethrower in Nick's face.

"Simon." Cal said. "You're close to him. Where is he?"

Nick swallowed hard, putting his hands up. "I don't know. I don't know, I swear. I don't know where he is right now." Nick said. "Please... leave us alone... please Cal."

Cal rolled his eyes and groaned in anger. "Fine." he said. "I'll find him myself."

Cal leaned forward and grabbed Nick by the hair. Nick groaned angrily from the pain. "Cal please." Nick begged.

"Tell Bram." Cal whispered. "That his precious boyfriend will be my prince soon. Have fun walking home Eisner."

"Leave Simon alone!" Abby yelled in a low voice from pain.

Cal ignored her plea and hit Nick on the head with the butt of the flamethrower. He then ran as fast as he could away from the two. When Nick looked up, he couldn't see Cal anymore. But Abby was on his mind. "Abby... Abby... Abby." he called to her, grabbing her and pulling her in his arms. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... I'm fine." Abby said, kissing his cheeks. "My... my phone was in the car when it exploded."

"Mine too." Nick said. "Come on. We'll start running towards your parents neighborhood and call the police."

"We need to warn Simon." Abby said getting worried for her best friend.

"We will. We will." Nick reassured her. "But the police need to know and you need help. Come on."

Nick pulled Abby into his arms and he started to run as fast as he could, where the road would lead to help.


	5. Clueless and Cute

_**Sorry for such the late update. I just was brainstorming so hard for this story and how it will end.**_

* * *

Bram led his precious and gorgeous boyfriend out of their apartment with a lot of coaxing and pet names. Simon did nor want to leave the apartment at all, because he was still scared of Call coming and wanting to hurt him again. But Bram let him know that Cal would never hurt him and that he would be safe. Bram held both of his hands and he pulled him over to his car. Simon was blushing and smiling all the way from their bedroom to the car. "Bram." Simon said, chuckling. "I was kidnapped once, please don't let me have another hostage experience again."

"I won't baby. I won't." Bram said, opening the passenger side door for his lover. "I have your consent to surprise you, even though you're reluctant about everything right now."

Bram set Simon down in the passenger seat and he smiled down at him. Bram walked over from his boyfriend's side of the car to the driver's seat. He got inside and he looked over at the man that he wanted so badly to call his boyfriend. Bram turned the car on and he smiled. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"No." Simon replied, laughing along with Bram at his joke. Bram drove out of their apartment's parking lot and into their street. Simon looked at Bram during the drive and he smiled at the beautiful man.

"Baby, why are you staring at me?" Bram asked me made a turn.

"Because you're so caring and beautiful." Simon said back. "Why else would I look at someone as beautiful as you?"

Bram made a turn and towards the freeway, confusing the young man in the passenger seat. "Okay, Bram. Where are you taking me?"

Bram laughed a loud and he moved one hand off the steering wheel. Bram looked Simon's hand in his and he smiled down at him. Simon blushed, his ears beginning to get hot. God, Simon was so in love with this man. He had no idea how much he cared about him. Which was why he wanted to propose to him. Simon's hand lingered to the pocket where his ring was. The ring that he would use to propose with. The ring that would make Bram just a step closer to becoming his husband for the best of his life.

Bram looked at his boyfriend and his ears became hot too. He felt the velvet box in the inside pocket of his sweater. The precious ring that he had bought just for his Simon. Just for his precious Jacques. Bram knew that Simon was the one the moment he rescued him from Cal Price all those years ago. Bram made a turn and he entered a small private road. "Okay, now you're confusing me." Simon said, slapping his knees. "Where are you taking me for Christ's sake?"

Bram finally parked the car and he looked over at his precious boyfriend. "Si." he said with a smile. "Remember the night of our second anniversary of your kidnapping?"

"Yeah." Simon said, nodding. "You flew me to New York and you and I spent the week together just eating and different restaurants and seeing different plays."

"Don't you remember the fifth night of our stay? After you and I had... had sex, we started talking about what scares us the most and what we always wanted to do. Do you remember what you said?"

"Yes. I said that I was scared of losing you."

"Not that you adorable dork." Bram said, opening his car door and stepping out. He looked at Simon with a smile on his face. "I mean do you remember what you said about what you always wanted to do."

Simon raised his eyebrows with a smile on his face. "I said that I always wanted to go to... wait... you didn't!" Simon got out of the car and he looked out in the distance. Sure enough, there it was. "Bram! Did you really-"

"I think that you deserved the time off, especially with Cal out in the streets looking for the beautiful man that I'm in love with." Bram said. "So... here we are. You deserve this. An entire day here in a private house here in the woods."

Simon looked out at the beautiful house near beautiful light and dark green trees. Beautiful. Unlike anything that Simon had ever seen. Like a woodland forest castle in the books that Simon would read religiously. Bram walked over and he took Simon's hand in his. "Baby..." Bram called with a weak smile. "Everything okay?"

"Bram. It's beautiful. You didn't have to do this for me." Simon said. "How did you afford this?"

"I asked my stepdad for some money when I went to go visit my half sister. He was happy to let me rent this place for a few days since... since Cal escaped."

"This is so sweet of you. And.. and romantic. And... and what about clothes and soap and my phone charger and-"

Bram silenced Simon with a kiss on his lips. Simon kissed almost immediately, moving his hands to hold his boyfriend's back while Bram cupped the cheeks that didn't deserve tears. When Bram and Simon finally let go of each other, Bram pressed his forehead on Simon's very own. "I'll take care of everything. There are shops a short drive down from here. I'll get you everything that you need."

"Oh baby." Simon said, hugging him tightly. Bram took him close and swung him in the air as Simon chuckled. The two looked over at each other, with love and pure care in their eyes. Simon smiled as Bram brought his hand up to brush away the hair left in his eyes from the swinging. Simon's hands went to his boyfriend's elbows and he held them tightly. Bram blushed. His free hand went to his sweater. "Simon..." he said, preparing to say his long written speech to propose to the perfect man in front of him. "I uh... I wanted to um..."

"Yes, Brammie?" Simon said, making Bram chuckle from the nickname that he never really liked but thought was adorable when Simon said it. Bram cleared his throat, ready to pull out the ring.

Until his goddamn phone rang. Bram growled in anger. Simon smiled. "I'm sorry Simon." Bram said, letting him go.

"No, it's okay." Simon said, letting his elbows go and just taking his hand. "Take it. I'll be right here."

Bram nodded and he took his phone in his hand. He looked down at it and saw that it was a number that he didn't recgonize. He pressed the green answer button and put his phone to his lips. "Hello?" he said.

 _"Bram?"_ called the voice that he and Simon knew all too well. _"Bram it's Nick."_

Bram pulled the phone down away from his ear and he looked at Simon. "It's Nick." he said.

"Why is he calling?" Simon asked. "Especially from an unknown number. He knows who you are, he should have your number."

Bram shrugged his shoulders and put the phone back to his ears. "Nick, why are you calling me? And from this number especially?"

 _"We were attacked."_ Nick said, quickly.

Bram's expression changed to one of worry and downright confusion. "Attacked? Good lord, are you alright?"

 _"Don't worry. We're alright."_

"We? Who's with you? And more importantly, are they okay as well?"

 _"I'm with Abby. She and I were going to go see my parents. Everything went south. Cal attacked us. Burned our car down and demanded that I tell him where Simon is."_

"Did you... did you tell him?" Bram asked, making Simon worried now.

 _"No. Of course not. I know how much he means to all of us. But I just want to say that... Cal is coming for Simon."_ Nick said, sounding worried.

"Tell me your and Abby's location. I'll send an Uber Black for you both to get back home. I'll stop by tomorrow, set up some security. Do it for Garrett and Leah as well. And then I'm going to go look for him."

Bram hung up the phone and a text was sent to him. He opened his Uber app and sent the car to the location that Nick sent him. Bram looked back at Simon. "It's Cal." he said to him with a sad look in his eyes. "He attacked Nick and Abby."

"Are they... are they okay?" Simon asked, his hands shaking from fear.

"No baby. No they're fine. I sent them a car to bring them home. But I... but I have to go. Be The Savior."

Simon smiled and he took Bram's cheek in his hand. "Please... be careful. I don't want him to push you into a river like last time."

"I promise I'll be okay." Bram kissed him again, holding the back of his neck as carefully as he could. "You just go inside the house and keep the door locked. I can't be too safe when it comes to you. There should be some food inside that I flew inside when I left to make you breakfast."

"Did you seriously fly all the way to put food in this house for me?" Simon asked with an adorable blush.

"I'd do anything for you Si." Bram felt the ring box in his sweater and he sighed. "I really have to go though."

"I know. Just be careful, okay?"

"For you my Jacques, always."

Simon kissed his cheek and made Bram turn red despite his skin color. Bram slowly floated up in the air, still clutching Simon's cheek. "I love you Simon." he said, before fully flying off into the sky.

"I love you too Bram." Simon said, before walking off towards the gorgeous house that his precious boyfriend had rented just for him.

* * *

Cal walked inside the apartment complex, dressed in fancy clothes that he had stolen from a Men's Warehouse near the complex. The woman at the desk raised her eyebrow at the man dressed in a dark red blazer and white collared shirt. It wasn't that much of a surprise when well dressed men or women came into the complex. But the woman knew who this man was. The man who escaped prison and craved the name _Simon_ into his cellmate.

The woman leaned back to grab her phone, but Cal held up a gun. A real gun. "No need for that love." he said with a smile. "I was hoping that you could lead me to a certain someone's apartment. Namely a young and beautiful prince named... Simon Spier? Tell me where he is and maybe you'll live to go and tell this story to your family."

The woman yelled the address of Simon and Bram's apartment. Cal smiled and nodded. "Thank you so much uh..." he looked at her name tag. "Judy. Thanks Judy. You have a good one alright?"

Cal started to walk off towards the elevator, before shooting Judy in the neck with precision shooting. The bullet went through the glass door and it shattered. Cal went inside the elevator and started to ride up towards to Simon's floor. Cal wanted to see him. He was so excited to see him. To see the boy that had took his heart and time while he was in prison. When the elevator stopped and dinged, he smiled and adjusted his collared shirt. He unbuttoned the first few buttons, revealing the chest that had obviously been buffed up since prison. Cal walked towards the door and he knocked. "Simon." he called with a sing songy voice. This was the same piano playing guy. How could he change to to fire loving maniac that just murdered an innocent woman named Judy downstairs. "Simon baby. Are you here?"

Cal pulled out his gun and shot the doorknob and it's hinges. Cal kicked the door opened and walked inside. "Simon! It's me." he called. "I'm here to take you off to Wonderland."

No response. The room was empty and silent. Cal walked inside and looked around. Simon wasn't home. Cal smiled and shrugged his shoulders, walking inside like he belonged here. He strolled inside the kitchen and looked at the photos of Simon and Bram together. Simon looked so happy in each photo. Cal rolled his eyes and pulled out a cigarette lighter that he had. He burned the photo of Simon and Bram kissing with Mickey Mouse hats on in Disneyland. He watched as it burned to a black crisp in the sink. Cal needed the glasses wearing actor. And he needed him now.

Cal opened the liquor drawer and pulled out a bottle of very expensive whiskey. "Oh." Cal said as if he was speaking to a child that just skinned their knee. "You think that because you have money that you can make Si happy, huh Savior?"

Cal opened the bottle and poured the alcohol into a champagne glass that he found in the dishwasher. He sipped the alcohol as he walked around the apartment, looking for items that belonged to Simon. Cal walked back out to the living room and he took a seat. Obviously waiting for Simon or for Bram. The pyromaniac was getting impatient. He needed Simon. He needed him. He pulled out his gun again and shot up the ceiling, leading in a loud noise of screams and blood dripping from the holes that he created.

Savior would be here any moment. Any moment now. And then Simon would be his. "Oh Simon." he whispered, swirling the whiskey that was inside a glass meant for Bram and Simon's celebratory champagne after Bram proposed. "You really are clueless, aren't you. Clueless and cute. Clueless and cute dear Si."


	6. Blackmail

_**How are you guys liking the sequel so far? Let me know, because I was actually thinking about deleting it because people weren't fond of it. But let me know what you think about the sequel. It'll affect how much more I update.  
**_

* * *

Simon sat down in his private little home, sighing in agony. How could he enjoy this huge house with amazing furniture and an impressive Blu-Ray collection when his boyfriend was out and checking on two of his precious best friends. He was worried. What if Cal forced Nick to make that call? What if Nick and Abby were being held hostage like he was right now, like he was all those years ago? What if they were hurt? What if Bram was hurt? Simon sighed and he sank into the soft and comfortable sofa, crossing his arms across his chest and exhaling. "Okay, okay, okay." Simon said to himself. "Bram is... Bram is fine... he's just... he's just taking Cal back to prison. He's fine... everything is fine. Calm down Si. What does Bram always tell you to do?"

Simon closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to think back to a time in his life with Bram when he had a bad panic attack. He went back to high school... the week after the school dance and Simon's kidnapping. Simon went back to the memory of being in Bram's house sleeping over while his mother went to see her boyfriend and father of new child. Simon remembered having a terrible dream of Cal kidnapping him again after burning Bram alive. He went back to that night and remembered Bram coaxing him so kindly that night. He could hear his voice. _"Just take deep breaths Si. In and Out. Just think about anything else. Anything other than him."_

Simon started to breath in through his nose and out from his mouth, hugging himself as he thought of all his great memories with Bram. Their first time actually having sex. Their first trip outside of America. Their vacation in New York. Them buying the apartment that they live in now. Simon's chest stopped clenching and a warm smile fell on the boy. He smiled, thinking of how Bram was his happy place. Simon opened his eyes and pulled out the ring from his pocket. He sighed and smiled at it. "Okay Simon." he said to himself. "You can do this... you can find a cute to propose. You just... just need to find the right words. The right words. Um... dammit Abraham, what do you make me do to myself?"

Simon leaned his head back on the fluffy decorative pillows and sighed, trying to think of the perfect words to say to Bram in order to properly propose to him. But he was interrupted when his phone rang from the other side of the sofa. Simon sat up, a bit startled that his phone was ringing out of nowhere. He picked up the phone and checked the caller ID. It was Abby, requesting a video chat, much to Simon's happiness and surprise. Simon picked up in a heartbeat. "Oh thank God!" Simon said, smiling into the phone. "You're okay!"

"Well hello to you too Si." Abby responded with a wave.

Simon's smile faded when he saw a bruise on the top of her head that was barely hidden by her long curly hair. "Oh my God, Abby. Your... your face."

Abby's went to the bruise and she chuckled. Simon could see her shaking a bit even through the phone. "Oh. Don't worry about it Si. I'm getting it checked out know."

"By Bram?" Simon asked.

"No." Abby said. "By a shirtless Nick."

"Shut up Abby!" Nick voice yelled in the background, making both Simon and Abby laugh until their faces turned red.

"Why would you think that Bram is here?" Abby asked once she stopped laughing.

Nick walked inside at that moment and he pressed a kiss onto Abby's face. He looked over at Simon and winked, telling him to come up with a lie. And fast. "Oh because... because Bram said that he was going to check up on you. Af-After the attack."

"Well... he's not here." Abby said. "And as far as I'm conserned, he's not coming. Why?"

"He just... he just told me that he was coming to see you guys." Simon said, looking down with a bit of disappointment and sadness.

Nick licked his lips and looked over at Abby. "Hey Abs, let me talk to Si for a moment? Can you go get the Neosporin from the cabinet?"

Abby nodded and blew Simon a kiss before walking off. Nick looked over at Simon and weakly smiled. "Si... you know Bram. Maybe he's just doing some Savior things."

"I don't know. Something just... Just doesn't feel right." Simon said with a sigh, running his hands through his blonde curls that needed to be brushed right away.

"You should go on the coms. See if he's on them and also where he is right now. Or see if Garrett is on them. He'll tell you the truth." Nick looked back at the hall and then at Simon. "Listen, I have to go. I'm making sure that Abby is still okay. But just trust Bram. He loves you."

"Got it." Simon said, waving goodbye and signing off. He shut off his phone and got up from the soft and comfortable sofa. He looked around the Air BNB, looking for a computer of some sort. But nothing yet because this house was huge. It was so intimidating to him. Simon walked back to the living room where he was and noticed something silver resting near the Blu-Ray discs. He pulled out and smiled. It was a MacBook. "You sly son of a bitch Bram." Simon said to himself, taking it with him back to the sofa. He opened it and typed in the code for the program that he used to get into the comms. Simon pulled out his standard Apple headphones and plugged them into the laptop as he opened into the server.

"Reverse... this is Jacques. Answer." Simon said, trying not to let his worry show to Garrett is he was on the line.

After a couple of moments, Garrett's voice came on the comm unit. _"This is Reverse here. Why are you calling me directly Jacques?"_

"Oh nothing. It's just... I'm wondering if Br- Savior! I'm wondering if Savior is okay. He told me that you were working with him."

 _"Jacques... Savior isn't even on the comms today. Hell, as far as I'm concerned, he's not even doing any Savior work tonight. He told me earlier today that he was doing something with you tonight."_

"He is. But he just... left." Simon sighed and slammed his fists on the laptop keyboard. "Why... why would he lie to me?"

 _"I don't know Jacques. I'll see what I can do to try and get a hold of him."_ Garrett said. _"But don't let your mind take you all over the place, okay. I'm sure that there's a pretty real explanation to why this happened okay? I'll call him on my phone. But keep your head screwed in, okay Jacques?"_

"Okay Reverse." Simon said. "Thank you. Over and out."

Simon shut off the program and closed the laptop. He licked his lip and sighed. What was going on? Why did Bram lie to him? Especially when he said that this day with just be the two of them. Why would Bram lie? He never lies? Bram isn't a liar. Was Bram... was Bram just planning something? But if he was then Garrett or Nick would know and they would know to not tell Simon. But when Garrett and Nick have secrets, they hold it in a certain way. They weren't actors, you could tell they were lying. But they sounded like they weren't holding back a secret. Like they legitimately didn't know why Bram was quote on quote missing.

Simon leaned back in the sofa and put his lips over his lips. Was Bram... was Bram having an affair.

* * *

The Savior landed down on the roof of his and Simon's apartment. He looked over at the door that would let him enter. He had heard about an active shooter inside the apartment and how everyone had evacuated the building from fear of being shot. The police were standing outside the building, red and blue light blarings and guns held up. Savior walked over to the edge of the roof and held up his hands. People saw him. They knew that they were going to save them all. He looked back over to the entrance to the door and he started to walk over to the door.

But then his phone rang.

Bram cursed at himself for bringing his phone with him and not trashing it temporarily in the woods like his normal clothes and car keys. He pulled it out and pulled off one of his gloves. He answered and whispered into the phone. "Why are you calling me Garrett?" he whispered in angry tone.

 _"Where are you right now?"_ he asked. _"I'm worried about you. First of all, I tried calling you on the comms and you're not even on it."_

"Don't worry about that Garrett." he said. "Look... I'm... I'm a little busy right now. Can I... can I call you back later? I'm busy."

Bram turned over and saw the door to the roof open. Cal was standing before him, holding a champagne glass, half filled with whiskey. Cal tilted his head with an evil smile. "Are you coming in or not?" he asked with a sing songy voice.

"Who was that?" Garrett asked.

"I'll call you later okay?" Bram said, shutting off the phone and throwing it into the woods with his strength. He put his glove back on and he looked at Cal. "You're coming with me. Now."

"No." Cal said, walking out onto the roof and swirling the whiskey inside the glass. "No, I don't think I'm ready to leave yet. I'd prefer to continue to feel the burn in my throat from this very expensive whiskey."

Bram growled and walked closer to Cal to grab and tackle him. But Cal stepped back with a smile. He held out with a gun and Bram instantly stopped. "Now... let me tell you what is going on okay?" he said. "Every single day, you are going to come back here with $1000. You're family seems rich enough to afford it. Get me the money or I'll tell everyone your identity."

Bram chuckled. "I don't care about that. Go ahead and tell them. I won't care."

Cal growled and licked his lips. "Fine then." he said, stepping closer. "Get me $1000 a day, or I kill Simon."

Bram's expression suddenly changed. He straightened up and clenched his fists. He could feel his nails digging into his gloves. "You wouldn't." he said, shaking his head.

"Have you met me Greenfeld?" Cal said, turning his head to the side and tightening his grip on the trigger.

"Why do you need money?" Bram asked with a growl.

"I need to leave. This country. And after a couple of days, I'll have enough for me and my prince to leave." said Cal, smiling at Bram despite his anger.

Bram moved closer so that the gun pressed against his chest. "You will not touch Simon."

"I won't have to yet if you get me that money." Cal said, crossing his arms. "And since you're making it difficult, how about $2000. Everyday for a week."

"Can't I just give you $14,000 in one sitting? Would that satisfy your crazy fire loving ass?!"

"No Greenfeld. It wouldn't. Making you come back everyday at the same time with more and more money for me just makes things more fun. Especially when precious Prince Simon is one you're fighting for."

"...Fine!" Bram growled, stepping back. "But don't you dare touch Simon. I will get you your money."

"Good." Cal said, rubbing the edge of his gun. "Get me the money and then you and Simon and live your content little lives."

"How do I know that he'll be safe once I get you your money?" Bram asked. "You tell me that he'll be safe and I'll get you your damn money."

Cal poured out the whiskey from the champagne glass and shattered it on the roof of the apartment complex. He handed him the stand. "That's your promise from me that Simon will be safe. Now, one more thing." Cal punched Bram hard in the neck, right on the side near his collarbone. "That's for what happened five years ago. Now... get me my money."

Cal walked off, walking back down the stairs to apartments to most likely take the fire exits. Bram licked his lips and touched the forming bruise on the side of his neck. $2000 a day was blackmail, but it did keep Simon safe. It would prevent his death and it would prevent his potential kidnapping. Bram flew back down to the apartment and assured everyone that the shooter is gone and would not be coming back. He walked over to the police and whispered to them to not have this on any news outlets. The police agreed and left in a hurry.

Savior flew back up in the air and into the forest where he threw his clothes and phone. He changed back into his clothes and stashed his Savior uniform in his arms. He went into the air and back towards the BNB that he had purchased. He landed and shoved his uniform into a bag inside his car. He walked over to the house and walked inside. "Babe!" Bram called. "I'm sorry. I'm back! Simon?"

Bram walked to the living room and saw Simon on the sofa. He was sleeping on one of the fluffy pillows with his phone laying on his thighs. His glasses had fallen off and his full and beautiful face showed and shined in the moonlight that streamed in the window. Bram blushed, seeing how cute he looked. Bram walked over to him and he gently shook his shoulder. "Simon... Simon... wake up sweetie." he coaxed.

Simon's eyes opened and he sat up quickly. "Oh... Bram." he said. "It got late... I was waiting for you."

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry." Bram said, kissing Simon's forehead. "Come on. Let me make it up to you."

"How?" Simon asked seductively, biting his lip because he knew that it always turned Bram on.

"I could either tenderly and slowly care of that beautiful body of yours... or... I could take control of you in the bedroom."

"I think I like the second option better."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Bram asked, scooping Simon up in his arms and carrying him towards the bedroom. Simon hung his head back in laughter, thinking that he was just being an idiot. How could he think a precious man like Abraham Greenfeld would ever be the kind of cheat. Simon looked back at him and noticed a purple bruise forming on the side of his neck. A bruise that was the size of a hickey. Holy fuck. Was Bram really cheating on him? Simon frowned and patted Bram's shoulder.

"Actually, honey... I'm uh... kind of tired..." Simon said. "Can you just... spoon me?"

Bram smiled and nodded, allowing their foreheads to touch. "Of course Simon."

Bram continued carrying Simon to the bedroom as Simon thought about what could be happening. Was he about to propose... to a cheater?


	7. Marry A Cheater

_**So, I was recently reading some Simon fics and some people are shipping Garrett and Cal together. I'm sorry if you personally ship them or if it's in Leah on the Offbeat (since I'm late AF and still haven't read it), but I just don't see it.**_

* * *

Four days had passed since Bram brought Simon to this private little house. And Simon wouldn't and couldn't lie when he said that he enjoyed it. He enjoyed the larger than life house and the company and attention that Bram gave him. But Simon couldn't help but being worried and a little upset with his boyfriend. Four days ago he came back out of nowhere with a lie about going out as The Savior. And most importantly of all, he came back with a bruise on his neck that was the exact same size of a hickey. Simon didn't want to suspect cheating, but it happened every night since they came here. In the day, Bram would cook for Simon, shower him with love and care, take him shopping or out to eat and just act like everyone's dream boyfriend. But at night, Bram would leave, spilling some excuse about going out to patrol and then coming back almost two or three hours later. With hickey sized bruises on his neck, chest and stomach.

Simon woke up that morning, biting his lip. Trying to think. The thought of his Bram cheating on him made him miss sleep. Made his well deserved and needed sleep go run off somewhere to someone that needed it. Bram was still sleeping soundly beside him. He looked adorable, but all Simon could see was the hickey like bruise on his neck. Simon knew Bram. He knew that Bram loved him and that Bram would never do anything to hurt him. There must be some explanation as to why he had bruises. He had to be... hurt in some way. Hurt while doing... Savior things right? Right? But every time he called Garrett on the comms as Jacques and asked if Bram was okay out there, Garrett said that Bram wasn't even on the comms. Which meant that he wasn't even out patrolling that night. Simon wiped his eyes, trying to not cry while thinking of some kind of logical answer as to why Bram was lying to him. To why Bram said what he said.

Bram started to stir awake, not feeling Simon's body beside him or feeling his breath on his chest. Simon didn't notice, he was to wrapped up in his thoughts about the man that he wanted to _marry_ cheating on him. Bram opened his eyes and smiled, seeing Simon's bare back next to him. But why was he awake in the first place? Bram sat up and grabbed Simon's hand. "Babe..." he called sleepily. "It's seven in the morning. What are you doing awake?"

"Nothing it's just..." Simon said, moving his head and standing up from the bed, not caring that he was naked. Bram raised his eyebrows confused as Simon ran into the bathroom and closed the door. Bram sat up, completely awake now with worry for his boyfriend. This whole Cal thing was taking a toll on him. He had been to busy getting him the money that he wanted and handing to him in his and Simon's apartment. He had been thinking too much about him that he hadn't noticed that something was wrong with Simon. That something was bugging his precious boyfriend. Bram grabbed his boxers, which he had thrown to the ground before bed the night before, and put them on along with his favorite navy blue and yellow hooded sweatshirt.

Bram picked up Simon's boxers and Harry Potter shirt from the ground and he walked over to the door. He knocked lightly. "Babe..." he called. "Are you alright?"

Simon looked up from his hands. He had sat down on the toilet and silently sobbed, thinking of the idea that Bram had cheated on him. Thinking of what he did wrong so that Bram grew bored of him. "Oh I'm..." Simon wiped his tears away and walked to the sink. "I'm fine."

Simon ran the water and wiped the hot water on his face to reduce the puffiness in his eyes so Bram didn't know he was crying. Bram bit his lip from the other side of the door and clutched Simon's clothes closer. "You don't seem fine." Bram said. "Babe... can I... can I come in?"

"No!" Simon yelled a bit angrily. But he hid his anger and looked back at himself in the mirror. "I'm... I'm fine."

Simon walked over to the door and opened it. He faked a smile at Bram and cupped his cheek. Simon took his clothes from Bram and walked off, getting dressed behind him. Bram looked at Simon, worry all over his face. He knew that Simon had been crying. He had been with the young boy for so long that he knew when he cried and tried to hide it. Bram walked over to Simon, once he was dressed in jeans and a sweater, and held his wrists tightly. "Si... what's wrong?" he asked. Simon bit his lip and looked down, shaking his head. "Hey... you can talk to me. You can tell me anything."

Simon sighed and shook his head. He pulled his wrists free and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. "I have to go." he said. "I'm heading to the start of Leah's wedding rehearsal."

Bram raised his eyebrows. Now he knew something was wrong. The two of them had known about Leah and Garrett's wedding since the whole Cal prison thing happened. Bram was even asked to be Garrett's best man, which he said yes to. Simon and him even helped plan the wedding along with their other friends. The wedding rehearsal was important to everyone for the two lovers. And Simon always tried to leave hours early to something important or unimportant whenever he was mad at Bram. Now Bram knew that Simon was upset with him. "Simon, I know that you're made at me. You always do this when you're mad. Plus, you know I'm going as well. I'm Garrett's best man to Christ's sake!" Bram rushed to catch up with Simon as he started to walk off. He grabbed his wrists and turned him over.

"Bram, let me go!" Simon said, shaking.

Bram let him go immediately. Remembering that Simon had a trigger when people touched him or held him whenever he didn't want it. Bram remembered his kidnapping. He remembered his recovery from it. "Si, I'm sorry." he said, pulling back. "But just please... tell me what happened. Tell me what I did so I can make things better. Please baby."

"You want to know why I'm mad?! Fine!" he pointed at Bram's neck, where the hickey bruise was. "That! Because of that! Because you're... you're cheating me!"

Bram froze, his hand lingering to the bruise. He hadn't realized what this looked like. "Simon... look. I can explain."

"So it's true!" Simon exclaimed. "You are cheating on me!"

"No, I'm not!" Bram said.

"But what else could it be?! You come back here so late all the time, with all these hickey sized bruises... and then you just treat me like I'm the entire world when the sun comes up?! Four days Bram! Four days that you've left this nice ass house to meet this... this mystery man!" Simon sobbed, his face getting red. "Well?! Does he treat you better than I do? Is he... is he better at sex or something? Is he richer?!"

"Simon, no! None of what you're saying it's true!" Bram cried.

"You really expect me to believe this?! When you come back home with all these bruises! I've seen you come back with bags! Is he more kinky than I am?! Does he do you rougher than me?! All these damned... damned..." Simon eyes rolled and he moved forward.

Bram's eyes widened and he moved forward with his flight, levitating in the floor. "SIMON!" he yelled, catching his overly upset boyfriend. He held him close, checking his pulse. "Simon? Simon?"

Simon didn't answer. He had fainted. Bram had forgotten that Simon fainted when his emotions got too big for him to handle. Bram licked his lips and pulled Simon into his arms. Bram could see where Simon might have gotten the idea of cheating. He left to do the bidding of Cal everyday and he gave him the money. And Bram would want Simon near him at all times before he had to go and give Cal the $2000 that he asked for, for goddamned reason. It would look like cheating from a current way. Bram flew with Simon over to the couch and laid him down on the fluffy pillows that Simon always curled up in when they watched movies on that couch.

Bram checked Simon's heartbeat, nodding when he noticed that it wasn't slower. Bram walked out of the house and into the car, pulling out the bag of cash that he was supposed to give Cal and his Savior suit that Simon would sometimes ask Bram to wear when they made out. Bram walked back inside and set the items back down on the coffee table. He took a seat next to him and he put his hands in front of him.

After a couple of agonizing moments, Simon woke up. He sat up, holding his head in his hands. Bram stayed still, understanding that Simon might have needed a moment. Bram sighed. "Look inside the bag Simon." he said. "Trust me, it's nothing bad."

Simon sighed and he moved over to the bag. He unzipped the black duffel bag and looked inside. He saw blocks of money. Simon looked at them with confusion. Why would he have so much money on him now? Simon looked over at Bram. "Bram... why do you have so much money on you?" he asked.

"Remember how Cal escaped?" Bram said, looking down at the ground while shaking his head. "He came up to the apartment. He threatened to hurt you if I didn't give him over $2000 every day for a week. That's why I left every night."

Simon put the money down and he looked at Bram's suit. He looked at the design of it and checked it. "You really were being The Savior?" he said. "But... but every time I went on the comms, Garrett said that you weren't there. That you weren't going out to patrol."

"I was. But I didn't go on the comms, because I didn't want Cal to come after you two or you coming after me while I made the transfer." Bram said, turning over to look at Simon.

"But... but the bruises."

"Cal must have know that you would think that. So he punched him in different areas after each transfer. He knew that you would notice. He probably thought that you would go running into his arms..." Bram finally turned over and lingered for Simon's soft and gentle touch. "Simon I... I would never hurt you. Never. I love you and only you." Simon sobbed, burying his face in Bram's Savior suit. "Oh sweetheart."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Simon said, hugging him tightly and crying in his shoulder. "I should have trusted you. I should have believed in our love."

"It's okay Si. If it's anyone's fault it's Cal's." Bram said.

"And during all of this, I thought that I could never marry a cheater." Simon said, wiping his tears.

Bram looked up. "W-What?"

Simon chuckled and pulled out his father's ring from his pocket. "All this time... I was wanted to propose to you. Because your perfect. That first night you left, I was trying to find a perfect way to ask."

Bram smiled and he shook his head laughing. He got up and and pulled Simon with him. He brought him to the kitchen, where Bram went inside the fridge and pulled out a bottle of red wine. And tied to the bottle was a beautiful ring. "I was going to propose to you after the wedding rehearsal. I was going to take you on a picnic and I had a speech planned out and everything!" he laughed. "God damn you Spier."

"He already is. I'm gay after all." Simon said, walking closer to him. He looked up and smiled at Bram. "Bram I... I'm so sorry."

Bram smiled and brushed Simon's blonde locks out of his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed Simon as passionately as he deserved. Simon kissed him back and held his cheeks in his hands. When they let go, five whole minutes had passed and the two were hot and out of breath. Simon chuckled, pushing his glasses back up onto his nose. Bram smiled. "So um... you said that you had a speech prepared hmm?" Simon said. "Can I... can I hear it?"

Bram smiled, pulling Simon into his arms. "Not here." he said, before flying up into the air and zooming out of the house. Wine bottle in hand. Simon held Bram close and laughed and he flew up towards the woods behind that beautiful house. He put him down in front of a small river near the house and smiled. "Now, my beautiful Simon Spier, may I serenade you with my proposal speech?" Bram asked, trying his best to sound like an old fashioned lord.

"For God's sake Brammie!" Simon exclaimed with a laugh.

Bram smiled and pulled the ring off the wine. He set the wine down and he went down on his knee. He held the ring out to Simon and he smiled. "Simon Spier. Before I met you... I was only focused on one thing. Being The Savior. And then you came into my world and every went upside down. I fell so in love with you. I'm still so in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you. Show you off to the world. Raise a child or two or three, no matter what the homophones say about us. I was want you. I will only want you and love you. You're my precious and beautiful Jacques and I want to be your Blue or your Savior forever and ever and ever." Bram saw Simon start to cry. He got up from the ground and held Simon's neck, pressing their foreheads together. He held the ring out the space between them. "Simon Spier, my Jacques and my one true love... will you marry me?"

Simon sobbed loudly, smiling all the while. "Yes... yes, yes, yes!" he cried, pressing his lips to Bram's. Bram was caught off guard and he fell down. The two laughed and kissed each other. Simon sat up, sitting on Bram's lap and holding out his hand. Bram put the ring on Simon's finger and kissed his knuckles. "Now." Bram said. "Are you going to propose to me know?"

"It's not like I can top your proposal speech." Simon said, before wiping his tears. "But I'll just ask you. Abraham Louis Greenfeld... will you... will you be my husband?"

Bram laughed and he took Simon's ring, putting it on his own finger. "Yes Simon. Yes I will."

Bram and Simon moved forward and kissed each other again. Bram held Simon's waist while Simon moved and traced his jaw with his lip. "Oh Si..." Bram said when they parted. "Your sweater... it's ruined."

"I don't care." Simon said, helping Bram and moving into his arms. "I just care that you're here. That you love me."

"Of course I do. I'll only love you." Bram said, holding him and picking him back up into arms. "Now come on... you have to change and we have a wedding rehearsal to get to."

"Wait..." Simon said, making him stop. "But... what about Cal? What are we going to do?"

Bram smiled and kissed Simon's temple. "Don't worry about him." he said. "But just know that he's going to get my foot up his ass for hurting you."

Simon chuckled as Bram started to levitate with him. "I'm so glad that I met you." he said. "And I'm glad that you're my fiance."

"I am too." Bram said, leaning forward and giving Simon the tummy tickles that he always laughed so hard at.


	8. I Love You Too

_**I want to first thank you all so much for reading His Defender and The Savior and Simon. The Savior and Simon is almost up to over 10,000 views and I'm so happy because I didn't get reads for it for a whole week before people actually liked it. I love you all so much and I can't give you all enough praise for the views.**_

 _ **Enjoy this special new chapter that I wrote with you all in mind.**_

* * *

Leah groaned loudly as she sat down in one of the fancy wooden chairs at the table. Simon laughed at her as Garrett slid down in the chair next to her and ruffled her messy ponytail. The wedding rehearsal had gone... it had gone decent. Leah's parents were a bit overexcited at the rehearsal and they had gone over the top while going over walking arrangements and stuff. Once it was over, Leah ditched her family for her best friends and made their way to a restaurant and bar that was far away from her and Garrett's family. Simon sat across from her with a wide smile on his face as Garrett kissed her temples to help her relax. Nick and Abby took seat across from each other at the ends of the table while Bram sat down directly next to Simon.

Bram put his hand on Simon's shoulder and rubbed him as gently as he could. "So, I'm thinking... three or five cosmos so I forget my mother and her pestering over my wedding." Leah said with a laugh.

"How about we stick to one?" Nick said holding up one finger in a empathizing way. "Do you remember the last time you got drunk because of your mother?"

Simon snorted at the memory of Leah drunk out of her mind. "We had to call Garrett and he carried you over his shoulder all the way back to your hotel room." he recalled with a laugh.

The entire group laughed along with him. Bram chuckled so hard that he leaned against Simon's shoulder to muffle it. He left his hand exposed on the table and Garrett immediately noticed the ring on his finger. His entire mood was changed. "Holy shit!" he yelled, grabbing Bram's hand and practically yanking his best friend to other side of the table. Leah gasped along with her fiance and admired the ring. "When?! And how and why... was I not the first one to know?!" Garrett asked with a laughing smile.

Abby looked over at Simon and grabbed his own wrist. She pulled up from under the table and looked at Simon's finger. "Ah ha!" she cried as if she had just discovered golden treasure. "You have one too!"

"Holy shit, are you two actually like... officially engaged?!" Nick asked.

"Tell us the story right now or I swear to God Simon Spier, I will castrate you right and Greenfeld here in this restaurant!" Leah said very defensively.

"Ouch Leah." Bram said with a joking smile and he hit his chest as if he had just been shot, which he had been so he knew how to fake it perfectly. "I thought we were friends."

Simon and Bram looked at each other and blushed. "I told you that they would have found out when we got here." Simon said tapping Bram's nose adorably. "Pay up."

Bram sighed and he went into his wallet and handed Simon a twenty dollar bill. Bram looked back at his friends and smiled. "Okay." he said. "Being completely honest... we both had an argument before we actually proposed."

"What were you arguing over?" Nick asked with a joking smile. "Who used up all the hair gel? Or which Hogwarts house is better."

"Shut up Nick." Leah said, slapping Nick's arm. "It's obviously Slytherin."

"Hufflepuff Abigail." Garrett added as a matter of fact-ly.

Simon and Bram laughed, tightly holding each others hands. "No um... Simon had a nightmare." Bram said, looking over at the boy with gorgeous moon grey eyes. "And he got scared that we were falling out of love. And that because of his trauma and his fears, he said that I deserved better than a man that would take away all his love."

"Oh Si." Leah said, getting up from her chair and running over to her best friend. Despite her pretty tall heels, she made her way to her friend and hugged him. Simon leaned into the hug and rubbed her shoulder. Nick, Garrett and Abby did the same thing, getting up and hugging him. Bram smiled at how supportive they were and he rubbed the hand where his engagement ring laid. Leah let him go and pinched his cheeks, walking back to her seat with Garrett holding her hand. Nick and Abby took their own seats and Nick turned over to Bram.

"What did you say to him?" Nick asked. "After the whole nightmare thing."

"Well." Simon said, moving over so that he facing Nick and pressing a comforting hand on Bram's thigh. Bram blushed and smiled his pearly teethed grin as the beautiful blonde boy touched him. "He tried to explain to me that what I was thinking wasn't true and that I was overreacting. He tried to touch me and then I... I fainted."

Garrett smiled and he looked over at Simon. "Are you okay now Simon?" he asked.

"I am now." Simon said nodding. "I woke up a couple moments later and Bram was there. He held me in his arms and cradled and he explained that he loved me and that what happened in the past... doesn't define the future that he wanted us to have."

"Then I pulled out the ring and asked him to marry me." Bram said, looking at Simon's adorable baby pink blushed cheeks. He held his hand where Simon's ring was. "To my surprise he pulled out this beauty and said that he's been trying to ask me to marry him as well."

Leah smiled. "Well great minds think alike." she said. "Oh my lord! I'm so happy for you two!"

"I knew that you two would get married." Nick said. "You're practically made for each other."

"Love has no boundaries." Bram said, kissing Simon's cheek.

"Save it Shakespeare." Abby said with a smile. "Let us just bask in the love between you, Si and soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Garrett Laughlin."

The waiter came by later on and the six of them ordered their entrees and drinks. Simon sipped on a glass of refreshing red wine while his precious fiance sipped on his own glass of white wine. They all spoke of the upcoming wedding in two days and the reception. Leah talked about how she would definitely need Abby and Simon's help with her wedding jumpsuit, because she refused to where a wedding gown, and her makeup. The food came later and three couples laughed and chuckled and joked about the special wedding that would happen the next day. Once the triple date night was completed, the six of them got up from their chairs, paid the checks three ways and they walked over to the Uber's that Nick had called for them all.

"Alright." Abby said, moving over and hugging her best friends and pointing at Simon. "I will see you tomorrow morning. And congratulations again."

"Thanks Abby." Simon said, hugging her back. He turned over to Leah and hugged her and kissed her hairline. "I can't wait to see your jumpsuit."

"Please." Garrett said with a laugh, opening the door to the car for his fiance. "It's nothing special."

Leah jokingly gasped and threw her clutch at Garrett. He struggled to catch it and not drop all of Leah's valuables, making Abby and Simon laugh uncontrollably. "Anyways." Leah said turning back to Simon and Abby. "You two text me when you're up. I'll send a limo."

"That's nice and all Burke." Bram said, wrapping an arm around Simon and biting his earlobe in an adorable manner. "But I'll take this handsome man to your hotel myself. I want to spend as much time with him as I can."

Leah smiled and punched Bram in the arm. "Okay then. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Bye Leah!" Simon yelled with a wave, watching as she walked over to Garrett. Garret scooped up the girl in his arms and made her giggle.

"Bye peeps!" Garrett said with a smile, pulling him and Leah inside the Uber. "I need time to make love to my bisexual beauty."

Simon smiled and watched the car drive off. Bram took his hand and looked over at Abby and Nick. "I guess we'll see you at the wedding." Bram said to them. "I need time with this one."

"Guess that you guys are the late ones in the marriage buisness." Simon said as a joke. He noticed Nick, who was standing behind Abby, waving his hand over his neck. Simon smiled and nodded, getting the gist of what his best friend meant. Simon blew Abby a kiss and walked into the back of the Uber. Simon and Bram looked over at each other and they smiled. Bram pounced on his lover, kissing his lips with want and lust. Simon held his cheeks in his as he kissed him with reckless abandon.

"I can't... wait... to get you the wood house..." Bram said, kissing Simon's neck, nose, ears, cheeks and lips. "So that I can... get you out... of these restricting clothes..."

"I can't wait..." Simon said, holding his neck and allowing Bram to kiss his collarbone. Simon looked out the window of the car as Bram kissed him and noticed something. That the driver missed the turn that would take them to the wood house. "Bram..."

"What?" Bram asked, moving back forward and sucking on his collarbone. "Oh, I get it. You want to top this time?"

"No." Simon said, moving over and pointing at the window. "Look."

Bram looked out the window and saw that the driver had in fact missed the turn. But not only that but he was going down a highway that he did not know. Bram gripped Simon's hand and sat down next to him. "Hey, excuse me." Bram called, preparing for a fight if need be. "You're going the wrong way."

The driver didn't respond as he came to a stoplight. He turned over and held up a gun. "Oh my god." Simon gasped, holding onto Bram's elbow and shoulder.

"Shut it." the driver yelled. "Stay still or else."

Bram put an arm in front of Simon very protectively, moving his hand closer to the gun being held up. The car started moving again, but Bram still loomed closer to the gun pointed at his beloved. "Okay. Okay. We'll stay still, just... just don't hurt him." Bram grabbed the gun and crunched it together with his strength. He punched the driver in the nose and he fell down onto the steering wheel. The car swerved over and almost fell over. Bram grabbed Simon and flew him out of the car as it stopped hard in the middle of the road. Bram put Simon down on the groun and checked him for any injures or bruises. "Are you okay?" Bram asked.

"Yeah." Simon told him, holding Bram's elbow. "I'm... I'm okay... are... are you?"

"I'm fine Simon. Don't worry about me." he said, kissing his cheek. "Hold on." Bram told him, before flying up in the air. He came back in a matter of seconds, dressed in the white and light blue leather of his Savior uniform.

"B-" Simon tried to call out his boyfriend, but Bram put his gloved fingers to his lips. He flew over to the car, which stopped in the middle of the road. Bram grabbed the driver and flew him on the ground. He yanked off the cap and met with the blonde man.

"Hello Savior." Cal said with a smile, holding up a lighter and a can of hairspray. He lit the flame and pressed the spray, burning his chest. Bram screamed as the leather on his suit melted and his skin started to burn. He fell off of Cal and on the street, clutching his new wound.

"Savior!" Simon yelled, running to get to him. Cal got up and grabbed Simon's shoulders and elbows. "Let me go!"

"Hello my prince." Cal said, backing up with him and looming closer to him. "I missed you."

"Get off of me!" Simon cried, shaking from fear and he could feel panic looming in the back of his head.

Bram stood up and ran over to them. He grabbed Cal and threw him off Simon. "Simon run!" Bram yelled.

"Bram..." Simon called out to him.

Bram punched Cal and watched as his body was slammed hard into a dent on the concrete street. "Simon... run, now! Go!"

Simon got up and ran as far as he could away from them. He didn't want to leave Bram. He didn't want to leave at all. He stopped running and he looked back. He pulled off his blazer and ran back towards his superhero fiance. If there was one thing that Simon remembered about his boyfriend, is was that he always wanted him to be safe. And he disregarded his own safety and life. Simon walked up to the car and saw that Bram and Cal were nowhere to be seen. There was just the car, the lighter and hairspray. Simon felt panic rising through him. Where was Bram? Was he okay? Did Cal hurt him...

Did Cal kill him?

Simon ran around calling out, tears falling down his face as he felt like vomit was going to induce. "Savior!" he yelled out, wanting to keep his identity safe if it came to the worst case scenario. "Savior! Where are you?! Savior please!"

Simon's vision started to blur and he fell to his knees. Panic was rising in his throat and he was scared that his Bram was dead. "Oh Simon..." called a sing songy voice that didn't need to be heard. Simon shook with fear, not wanting Cal to get to im if he really did hurt Bram. The last thing that Bram wanted was for him to be hurt or kidnapped by Cal for a second time. Simon forced his body up and ran as far as he could away from the voice of his kidnapper and assaulter from all those years ago.

"Come on out to play Simon!" Cal sang again. "I've waited for this moment. Don't me have to hurt you my precious prince."

Simon couldn't run any faster, he fell down on his ankle. Simon covered his mouth after hearing it pop. He sprained it, but if Cal heard him know it would be over. And everything that Bram worked for to keep Simon safe would go down the drain. If he was dead, Simon would not let him die in vain and allow Cal to take him again. Simon crawled as best he could with his injured ankle and leaned against a tree. He was shaking and he could no longer hear what was going on around him. He curled in on himself, not wanting to be found or hurt again. A pair of hands grabbed him and Simon screamed, freaking out.

"...mon ... i... mon ...Si... n... Simon." the voice said to him, sounding desperate and breathless.

Simon, through tears, panic and pain, looked up and saw that it was his boyfriend. No. His fiance. Bram's Savior suit was gone now and he was dressed in the clothes that he left the restaurant in. His head had a nasty cut on it, making Simon forget his sprained ankle for a moment. He loomed forward and held Bram's cheek. "Bram..." he choked out.

Bram pulled him close, rubbing the back of his head. "It's okay... It's okay." he whispered. "I'm here. I'm here."

"Cal..." Simon whispered. "What... what happened to him... did he-"

"He tried to hurt me." Bram answered. "He failed. I knocked him out when he started calling after you. Are you okay?"

"My... my... my-my-" Simon couldn't find the words. He was overjoyed that Bram was okay, but still scared that Cal might have escaped. Bram noticed his panicking and how one his hands lingered over his ankle. Bram moved over and pulled the young boy into his arms.

"Paramedics are coming Si." Bram whispered. "You're safe now."

"I love you." Simon sobbed, clutching Bram like there was no tomorrow. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bram whispered, kissing his cheek. "I have you. You're safe with me. Rest sweetie."

Simon nodded and leaned against Bram's shoulder as the two were surrounded by a whirlwind of red and blue lights.


	9. Paid A Pretty Penny

Simon sat in the back of the ambulance, allowing the paramedic to apply a splint his terribly sprained ankle. The young man was still on what felt like an adrenaline high from what had just transpired. Honestly, Simon felt like it wasn't over yet. He rubbed his engagement ring, waiting for the EMT to finish and he could go back into the loving arms of Bram Greenfeld. He was standing right outside the ambulance, looking impatient and worried. Two emotions that Simon recgonized when his lover heard that he was hurt. The EMT stood up and adjusted her cap. "Alrighty, here ya are." she said, helping Simon to stand on one foot. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay." Simon responded, wincing. "Ow."

"Are you sure that you don't want me to take you to a hospital? I'm sure that you can just a bit of rest over there and maybe some morphine for the pain?"

"No." called Bram, the sweetest and most beautiful voice that Simon had ever heard in his life. The voice was very aggressive that time around, but it just made Simon happy knowing it was Bram. "I can take care of him don't worry yourself. But thank you for the splint."

Bram extended a hand out to Simon. He took it and allowed his fiance to scoop him up in his arms to set him down on the ground. "Thank you so much." Simon said with a lopsided grin to the EMT.

"No problem. The bastard that did this to you will pay, don't you worry about that." she said, looking out into the distance of blue and red blaring lights and pointing. "Look, here he comes now."

Simon couldn't help but look out, seeing multiple police officers and a few S.W.A.T team members come out of the woods. Simon gripped Bram's hand tighter, wanting to feel his comfort, love and protection. Bram rubbed his shoulder and kissed some of the exposed collarbone from his ruined shirt. "He won't be there for you anymore." he said.

Simon nodded, a bit confusedly but in agreement. This time... Cal would be going away for good. He watched as the pale skinned and blonde haired man came out, handcuffed behind his back and even having a clear police muzzle covering his mouth. Cal was grunting and anger and overall annoyance, as Simon could clearly see on his face. Cal looked over at saw Simon and Bram and he started to struggle harder. "No, no! Let me go of me! Get the hell off, you don't get it!" Cal yelled, pushing to get away.

"Enough." the officer holding him yelled as he pushed him ahead further. "You need serious help."

"Get your fucking hands off me! You don't understand!" Cal screamed louder, making Simon shake with fear. Bram held him tighter, rubbing his knuckles in a calm and reassuring way. Cal looked at the two and struggled harder. "No! No, no, no, no! Simon! Get the fuck off of me! Get the fuck away from Simon! NO!"

Cal was pushed inside the armored truck and the doors were closed. The officers talked amongst themselves for a few moments. Simon felt panic rising up the back of his throat almost like bile, but Bram tightened the grip on his hand. "Don't do that here." he said, almost in an orderly way.

Simon turned over at Bram. "What?"

Bram smiled and rubbed his finger against Simon's cheekbone. "Don't give that bastard what he deserves by panicking over him. He doesn't deserve your emotions."

"Right... right, right, right." Simon said, shaking his head and nodding in agreement. "Right. He... He doesn't deserve it."

"He never did."

A police officer finished speaking to the S.W.A.T team and he banged his fist on the back of the truck. It drove off as he walked up to Simon and Bram. Bram stuck his chest out and let go of Simon's hand, instead to grip his arm. It was tight, making Simon wince almost very loudly. Simon looked over at his fiance. "I am so sorry about what happened tonight Mr. Spier, Mr Greenfeld." the officer said, nodding and pulling off his hat.

"Maybe if you pigs did your job in the first place, that crazed felon wouldn't have escaped in the first damn place." Bram said with an angry snarl.

The cop bit his lip and rubbed the ends of his hat while Simon looked over at him with a shocked glare. "Bram!" he said.

"It's not a problem Mr. Spier." the officer said. "Your fiance is completely entitled to his opinion, and I cannot say that I am mad at his statement. I personally completely agree. But rest assured, we will send Mr. Price to a maximum security cell in a different state where he won't be able to harm you."

"That's... that's great. Thank you Officer." Simon said, pulling to get his arm free from Bram tight grip.

"No problem. But if you don't mind, I'd like to take you down to the station. So we can get a statement of why Mr. Price attacked you and your fiance tonight in the car and how you were able to subdue him enough to try and escape."

Simon was about to speak up, but Bram held his hand out to the officer. "No thanks. I just want to take him home and make sure he's safe. But maybe he can come by tomorrow?"

"Bram..." Simon whispered. "I can't come by tomorrow. The wedding is-"

"Si." Bram whispered back. "Shut. Up." Bram turned back to the officer and winked at him. "We'll see you at the station hopefully tomorrow. Good night officer."

Bram pulled Simon away, leaving the young man dumbfounded and overall confused. Simon was forced to hop, confused as to what was going on to his fiance. What happened while he was having a panic attack? What did Cal say? What did Cal do? "Bram, what the hell is wrong with you?" Simon said calmly and very lovingly, hopping with his splint. "What did Cal say to you? And whatever he said to you, it's true. You're perfect and I love you."

Bram didn't say a word and continued walking away from the police cars and ambulance. Simon looked back at them and at the hand that was holding his arm tightly. Simon started to try and push away from him, but the grip became tighter and more painful. Simon was still hopping on his one foot, struggling to keep up. Bram rolled his eyes and turned to Simon. He pulled Simon off his one foot and over his shoulder. "Bram stop." Simon said, shaking as Bram continued walking. "Bram, are you okay? You can tell me what's going on, please. Bram I love you."

Bram grabbed Simon and pushed him back down onto the floor. He pushed Simon out onto the sidewalk to hobble on his own. "Start walking." he said, pointing over to a Mustang car parked and running. "Right to that car."

"Bram, what the hell are you-"

"Now Spier! Don't be order you again."

Simon froze, knowing that a few people called him Spier. And one of those people wasn't Bram. Bram only called him Spier in bed or as a sex joke, but any other time it was Si or babe or sweetheart. Never Spier. He looked down at his hand and noticed the ring missing. The ring that he proposed with. "You're... you're not-"

"The car Simon. Now."

Simon bit his lip and turned around. He hobbled as best as he could on the one foot to get to the car that "Bram" ordered. He approached the car and sat in the backseat. Bram sat down beside him and closed the door. There was no driver in the driver's seat, which made Simon's fear just rise up. He looked over to the passenger seat and saw a pool of blood and an un-moving pale hand on the seat. "Oh my Go-" Simon tried to gasp, but a hand was slapped over his mouth.

"Sshh. Sshh, my prince." the fake Bram whispered. "He's just an Uber driver, there's millions all over. Don't get worked up. We wouldn't want to end up like him now would we?"

Simon shook his head, biting his lip to keep himself him screaming out for help or sobbing uncontrollably. "Bram" moved over to his neck and pulled off a chip near his neck. Bram's voice left and it went back to the cold, harsh and rough voice that belonged to Cal Price. "There." he said. "That's better. Give me a minute now would you prince, need to take off my makeup." Cal pulled off what seemed to be artificial skin from the back of his neck and then tore off a mask, showing the face that made Simon want to vomit over a million times.

"How?" was all that Simon could muster. It was the only question that he genuinely had. How did Cal do this? How was he able to do this to him and to Bram? His precious Bram.

"It cost me a pretty penny. Your precious Bram is rich enough to give me all the cash for this plan." Cal looked over and started to rub his hand on Simon's thigh. "It won't be long now." he whispered into the nape of Simon's neck, making him bite his lip harder to stop from crying. "The police will probably find out that Bram isn't me and will start an investigation to look for you. We need to get going."

"You just killed that man." Simon said, starting to try and shift into the corner of the car seat. "You... you killed someone. You just killed someone!"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Cal said.

"There is no way in hell that I going anywhere with you."

"Tough like pudding cup. You're stuck with me."

Simon slowly reached for the door handle of the car, trying to keep Cal distracted from his arms so that he could try and escape. "What... what do you want from me?" he forced out in a coarse whisper.

Cal, very roughly, grabbed Simon's crotch and kissed him on the lips without consent. Simon gripped the door handle now that Cal's eyes were closed and he was focused on trying to rape him. Simon felt himself start to freeze and his vision started to blur from the upcoming panic attack. But he had to get out of the car. He had to get free. Simon forced his leg up through the pain of his panicking and kicked Cal in his own crotch (karma's a bitch). Cal grabbed his area to conceal the pain, while Simon raised his leg again and kicked Cal in the face. He heard a satisfying crunch as Cal was forced backwards into the glass. Simon quickly grabbed the mask and small strange device from Cal's neck, for evidence if possible later and pulled the car door open. Falling down hard into the asphalt below. He crawled away as best he could on the splint, trying to not scream out from the pain and end up being mistaken for drunk and not in need of help.

He started to hop as quick as he could back to where the incident unfolded. He thanked every God and deity that existed that the police was still there. "Help! Help me please!" he screamed, getting the attention of the police officer that was previously called a pig by Cal disguised as Bram. The officer dropped what he was doing and grabbed Simon gently by the shoulders as he fell down from the splinted ankle.

"Mr. Spier, what's happening?" he asked.

"That's... that's not my fiance!" he cried, showing the mask and device. "That's not him! It was Cal! It's Cal Price!"

The police officer called out for the EMT that helped Simon previously and he grabbed his gun. "Where was he?" he asked.

"There's a Mustang down the road. He... he killed someone! I... I need Bram! I want Bram." Simon cried, allowing his panic to finally sink into his body and control his words, body and concsiousness.

"Easy bud." the nice EMT lady said, pulling him onto a gurney. "Take it easy. We're gonna take you to the hospital, you hurt your back and you're in shock."

"No! No, please!" Simon cried as he watched a crowd of police and S.W.A.T run off to the car that he described. "I need Bram! Where did they take him, what happened to Bram!"

"Easy Mr. Spier." coaxed the woman as she pressed a syringe filled with morphine into his arm. "Just relax."

"No, no, no... no, no... no." Simon leaned back into the cot and he watched as the night sky moved with him into the back of an ambulance truck. He heard the voices around him start to muffle and his eyes started to become blurry. Filling with tears.

* * *

The armored truck started to moving and Bram did not stop pulling at the handcuffs that he was forced in. When he had came to in the woods, he was confused as to why he was roughly being restrained by police officers, people he worked with sometimes when it came to saving the damned town. Then he caught his reflection as they forced a clear muzzle onto his face. It wasn't him. It was Cal. And when he was brought into the street he saw his own face on someone else. And he was holding Simon.

Bram needed to get to Simon.

There was only one officer inside the truck, holding a large gun to him. Bram could have easily broken the cuffs that tied him and knock out the guard. But with the mask on his face that Cal forced on him and some damned voice modulator on his neck, the cop would shoot him and he would die. And then no one would keep Simon safe. No one would be there for Simon. He looked up at the officer with caring eyes. The officer looked over at him and noticed his eye color. "What the hell?" he whispered, moving forward and checking his neck. Sure enough, the officer saw the chip and he pulled it out. "What the hell is this thing?"

"I don't know." Bram said, knowing that his voice would change once it was removed. "But please... let me go."

The officer put his gun down and pulled off the mask that he saw. He yanked it off, with the muzzle still on, showing Bram's dark complexion and dark hair. The officer took a step back for a moment in complete and utter shock. "What... but, but I... I saw you. With that man with the splint."

"That's not me, please listen to me. You have to let me-"

The truck must have hit something, or someone, as the entire back seemed to flip upside down. Bram pulled the cuffs apart and moved forward, grabbing the officer. He held him close as the car flipped around and the glass from the doors shattered and fell everywhere. The flipping stopped and Bram looked up, bleeding a bit from his head. "Are you okay?" he asked the officer, moving to check his pulse. It wasn't there. Bram moved his body over and saw that his arm was broken and the bone was sticking out. He was dead. "Fuck." Bram cursed, crawling over to get to the door and opening it. He kicked the door open and fell down onto the ground. He ran to the front, looking to see if there were anymore casualties. The driver and his collegaue were both dead, but not from glass or broken bones but charred skin and some of the flesh was still burning. The smell made Bram want to vomit. Cal.

He started to run, needing to get distance to start and fly to where Simon would. As he jumped up to get into the air, his ankle was grabbed and he fell down onto the floor. A body was shoved on top of his and his wrists were pinned above him. Cal. Bram moved to kick him, but he was pretty stronger. Stronger now since he got of off prison. "Hey Savior." Cal was intimidatingly.

"Where's Simon?!" Bram screamed, trying to bring his hand up to punch but Cal jabbed him hard in the ribs. "Let go of me."

"No thanks." Cal responded, pulling out his small, signature handheld flamethrower. He pointed it right in Bram's face and smiled when he stopped struggling. "Now... you're gonna be a good little noodle and follow my every direction. Okay?"

"Never." Bram said, finally using his strength to punch Cal in the stomach. He got himself off of the pyromaniac and moved to stand again. Cal rolled on the ground, coughing up a bit of blood before laughing. "What's so funny you sicko?!"

"That if Simon got the chance to see you now, he would swoon." Cal said, getting back up. "Ahh. He was lovely. A lovely, lovely prince. But now he's gone."

Bram pinned Cal down and snapped his wrist, hearing the crack and listening to Cal's scream of pain. "Liar! Don't you dare talk about Simon!"

Cal moved his other hand into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out something. "It's a beautiful ring isn't it?" Cal asked, immediately getting Bram's attention. Bram froze seeing the engagement ring that Simon had been wearing, now stained with blood in the center. "Don't worry Bram. I made it quick and painless."

Bram felt a pain in his chest as tears began to fall down his face. "No." he whispered, getting off of Cal. "No... no... no."

"Yes Bram. He's gone. And where were you to save him?"

"He's... he can't be gone."

Cal got up and punched Bram back in the face this time. Bram fell back into the clear street, crying and curling in on himself. Cal got up, shaking his broken wrist a bit and smiling. He walked up to Bram and looked down at him. "I hope you told him that you loved him." he said, before raising his foot and Bram's entire world went black.

* * *

 _ **Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry for taking forever but I have been thinking about this story for a bit and I'm working on another project outside of fanfiction. So, I'm sorry for making you wait and I'm so happy that you all are enjoying my hard work. Thank you so much for reading this new chapter and please, please, please remember to follow, favorite, share and review.**_


	10. Shattered Mirrors

Bram slowly came back into consciousness with a pain in his head. It felt like a hangover but three hundred times worse. He groaned and moved his hand to reach his head and hopefully slap the pain away. But his wrist was stopped all of a sudden. Bram didn't feel it stop, but when he looked over to why he hadn't gotten out of bed yet, he saw what he was looking at. Bram opened his eyes fully and looked over to his wrist that was on his side. A thick black cuff covered his wrist and a chain connected to it to a bed post on the side. The cuff was thicker than most cuffs, almost looked as thick as a collar. Bram growled in anger, at how he was tied like an animal. He wasn't an animal. He moved his body to sit up but felt nothing when he sat. Juts like his arms. His chest almost as numb as he wrists were. Bram shifted around to try and pull the cuffs out with his strength, but he felt nothing.

"Oh Bram, you're awake."

Bram looked over and saw someone walk into the room. None other than Cal, dressed in plain white. He walked over to the bed where Bram was laying and pressed two fingers onto the cuffs surrounding his wrists. Bram growled as soon as he saw the fire obsessed maniac that was in front of him. Cal smiled at the growl that was meant to be angry and intimidating. His smile was as if e was looking down at a puppy throwing a ball around.

"Those tight enough for you Bram? I did have to steal them from the prison went I escaped. They're meant for prisoners in solitary confinement." Cal said, taking out a glass of water from the ground. He held it out to Bram.

"What did you do to me?" Bram growled, moving his wrists around the cuffs to try and get a feeling of something on his skin and something that wasn't numbness.

"Nothing much." Cal said, putting the glass down. "I just used some numbing cream on you. It's slathered all over the cuffs on your wrists and ankles."

Bram didn't even know that there were cuffs on his ankles and he moved to look down on them. He trashed to get a feeling of cold metal on his skin. Cal just rolled his eyes at his struggling.

"Why are you doing this?!" Bram yelled, still trying to get to his strength and yank the cuffs off of him. "What do you want from me? And if it's Simon, you can't have him."

"Poor, poor Savior..." Cal said with a tut tut sound with his lips. "Forgetting things already?"

Bram looked down at Cal's hands. Cal was rubbing one of his fingers, which had a ring on it. The ring that he recognized as the same ring that he had purchased for his proposal to Simon. He saw as Cal's finger moved from the diamond the dark dried blood. Simon's blood. Bram started to breathe heavy, despite the fact that he couldn't feel it in his chest or throat, and he leaned back into the single pillow the supported his back. Simon... Simon was gone. "No... no..." Bram cried. "It... it was a dream..."

"Or a beautiful nightmare." Cal added.

"You son of a bitch! You're a murderer! You killed Simon!"

"He died for a worthy cause."

Bram yelled out, pulling at the cuffs and bring the bed up for a few seconds in the air before it slammed back down onto the ground and startling Cal. Cal jumped back a bit in his chair and pressed a hand to his chest. Bram kept twisting and moving, wanting to get the cuffs off and get free from this damned bed that he was chained down to. "You... are psychotic..." Bram growled. "You killed Simon..."

"Don't worry Savior. I made sure that his death was quick and painless. Almost as if he had fainted again. But in his last moments, his with his beautiful body underneath mine-"

"If you touched him-"

"Please, I might be a crazy, pyromaniac killer but I have morals. I only have sex with consent."

"But touch without consent just goes through one ear and out the other?!"

"Anyways!" Cal yelled. "In his last moments, his with his beautiful body underneath mine... he did call out for you. He whispered your name like it was water on parched lips before I sent him off."

"Stop..."

"He died with you on his mind. With you in his thoughts. He really believed that you would come and rescue him. He believed it because he was blinded by his fake adoration for you."

Bram moved and slammed his forehead in Cal's. Bram still felt numbness all over his body, so he felt no pain when Cal's head harshly hit his. Cal fell back off of his chair and down onto the ground. His head grew a bruise and pain wrapped all around him. He sat up, clutching the area where his bruise was, and looking at Bram. They both had looks that can kill.

"My love for Simon was genuine. Unlike yours. You just wanted him underneath you. You never loved him." Bram said. "You're just a crazy psychopath that thinks that people are objects and they belong to you until you throw them off."

"Well if you really were in love with Simon... then why didn't you stop his death?"

Bram shut his mouth and scrunched up his nose, glaring at Cal. He wanted him dead. But with the numbness all over the place, he couldn't really connect to his strength and escape. And make Cal pay for killing his one true love. Cal smiled at his silence. "Now, if you excuse me Savior... I have some people that I want to get even with. And they're names are First, Bank, Of and Creekwood."

Cal walked out of the small room and Bram heard the door lock. Of course Cal would go rob a bank. Now that Bram was chained up here as his prisoner, no one would come to the rescue of innocent people trying to cash in their pay check and bank managers. Bram looked around the room, realizing that he didn't know where he was. The room was small and thin, more like an office space than a bedroom. Cell was the more agreeable word. The walls were dark blue and there was one small window up in the corner of the room, but it was blocked with what looked like shitty cement mix. And in the wall directly across from his bed was a full lenght circular mirror, where Bram could see himself. A black bruise surrounded his left eye, but not too badly. And his skin was just a shade paler than usual.

Bram pulled at his cuffs. Nothing. No feeling of skin on metal, metal breaking underneath him or his super human strength. He needed to get out of here.

But all his thoughts for escape suddenly stopped and shattered when the words that Cal had just said to him wrapped around him like a broken record player.

 _A lovely, lovely prince. But now he's gone_

 _Forgetting things already?_

 _He's gone. And where were you to save him?_

 _He really believed that you would come and rescue him_

 _He died for a worthy cause._

 _It's a beautiful ring isn't it?_

 _In his last moments... he did call out for you._

 _Don't worry Bram. I made it quick and painless._

 _Well if you really were in love with Simon... then why didn't you stop his death?_

Bram opened his mouth and screamed. Tears streaming down his face as he could no longer stop the pangs of pain that were all around his body. Simon was dead. His lover gone. Stripped from him unfairly. Unjustly. Bram screamed loudly. Wanting it all the end. His true love... his one true love was gone. What was there to fight for? What was there to hope for? What was there to live for anymore when his beautiful Simon Spier was no longer with him? When his precious and passionate Jacques no longer spoke calm and reassuring words into his ear during patrols? When his fantastic and loving fiance was no longer breathing so share the vows he wanted to write at the altar?

Bram had nothing.

He could be a savior of his Simon... he couldn't be a savior for anyone.

Bram screamed louder and the mirror across from him shattered.

* * *

"We're so sorry Mr. Spier. But we were unable to locate your fiance."

Simon felt his breath leave his body once the words left the police officer's mouth. He was in the hospital, laying in the bed they placed him in and looking out in total disbelief. Bram was missing. And they couldn't find him. A bunch of horrible thoughts filled Simon's head. Where could be be? What happened to him? Did Cal get to him? The police didn't tell him that they had Cal in their custody, so was he still out there? And did he have Bram? Oh god if he did, who knows what would have happened? Who knows what's happening?

By his side was Nick and Garrett, the only ones consolable enough to go inside of the room, clutching his hands and rubbing his shoulders. They couldn't believe their ears. Bram was actually missing. He needed to be found. He would be found. Simon shook his head and looked back at the police officer standing in front of him. "You're going to find him right?" Simon asked. "Please tell me that you'll find him."

"Rest assured Mr. Spier, locating your fiance is our number one priority." the officer said. "I'll leave you to rest."

The police tipped her hat to Simon and walked out of the room, closing the door softly. "I know that he has him." Simon said. "I know that Cal has him."

"Easy Simon, you're still healing." Nick said comfortingly. "And don't worry, we'll find Bram."

"Cal will pay. Okay. He took you away from us all those years ago. We won't let him take Bram away from us too." Garrett said. "But you need to heal up first."

"No, no, no!" Simon screamed, sitting up. "Don't worry about me right now, we need to get to Bram! He's out there somewhere and I don't know what Cal is doing to him! I need to find him!"

"Si, breathe." Nick said. "You're having a panic attack. Look at us, we're here and we're okay right now. In and out okay? In and out?"

Simon nodded and did as he said. He breathed in and out as he was asked to do and he leaned his body down onto the pillows. "I need to find Bram." Simon whispered.

"And we will." Garrett said. "We will find him Si, but just relax. We need time to breathe and we need to think of a plan. If we go into this will no plan, we could end up getting Bram hurt. We need to find a way to locate him."

"But how? How do we find him?"

"Try and remember everything before they switched faces." Nick suggested.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay. We were... we got out of the car. Bram changed into his uniform." Simon said, sitting up and thinking. "Uniform... uniform!"

Garret nodded along while Nick was confused. "I'm sorry, can you explain please?" he said, raising his hand. "Is there something that I'm missing."

"Bram changed into his uniform once the car swerved. He took me out and then transformed." Simon explained. "And me, being so overprotective of him, had Garrett make a tracking a device and I sew it into his uniform when he was sleeping."

"So if we can get a signal on the tracking device..." Garret said.

"We can find Bram." Nick finished. The two earning a smile and nod from Simon. Simon leaned forward and again and Garrett helped him sit up.

"Now... how to we get a signal on Bram?" Nick asked, helping Simon stand on the foot that wasn't wrapped up.

"We need to get back to the woodland house." Simon said. "All of our stuff is there, including the laptop that I can use."

"Okay." Garrett said. "Let's get you discharged so we can rescue our friend."

Simon allowed Garrett to pull him up into his arms as Nick gathered all of his things. He needed to get home. He needed to get home and get to his fiance. He needed to rescue his fiance. Bram needed Simon. And Simon needed Bram. Simon was going to find Bram and bring him home. And then he would make him pay for what he had done to him and his lover. And as Garrett carried him out of the room, his wrapped up foot impaled with the mirror on the door and it cracked. Simon hoped that this wasn't an omen for the fate of Bram.

* * *

 _ **Yeah, I am not playing anymore. I promise to update this sequel more. I just hope that all are enjoying this so far.**_


	11. Coming For You

Garrett drove as fast as he could to get to the woodland house that Simon had told him about. The three had stayed silent the entire time inside of the car. Simon sat in the back, looking out the window. Worry was filling his chest. His fiance was out there. And Cal had him. Simon was having an inner panic attack about Bram. Cal would be doing anything to him right now. He could be torturing him endlessly. He could be experimenting with his fire fetish on him. He could have already killed him. Bram could already be dead. Simon shook his head. No. No, no, no, no, no. Bram isn't dead.

Simon had to stay positive. He had to be calm. He had to be strong without Bram. Because he promised to be strong. Nick turned around from behind the passenger seat. Simon wasn't looking at him. He was just endlessly staring out at the window. Nick leaned over and calmly set his hand down on his knee. Simon turned over to him. A bit shocked. "Sorry Si." he said. "We're here."

Simon nodded. He swallowed some bile rising in his throat. Nick and Garrett turned over to each other and they gave each other a sad smile. Garrett got out of the car and walked over to Simon's side door. He opened the door and held his arms out to Simon. Simon didn't move. He stayed completely still. A bit frozen. Maybe he was still in shock. Garrett sighed and he placed his hand on Simon's. "I know that you're scared. I am too. Bram's my best friend." Garrett said. "And we are going to find him, okay?"

"Don't be afraid, okay?" Nick said, coming from behind Garrett. Simon exhaled from his nose and nodded. He moved forward and allowed Garrett to wrap his arms behind Simon. He placed Simon slowly down on the ground. Simon's leg was still a bit sore and in need to healing, but he could limp. He would limp either way. Simon gave Garrett a thankful grin and started to limp over to the woodland house. Simon open the door for his friend's and limped over to the sofa. He picked up his laptop from where he left it right there on the coffee table.

Nick and Garrett walked over and took a seat right next to Simon. Simon pulled his laptop opened and he typed in his password. _Bramfeld_

Simon opened the program that had the same channel that Simon and Garrett spoke to Bram to when he was out being The Savior. The program opened. "Okay." Nick said. "What is this?

"This is the channel." Garrett says. "This is what me and Simon use to communicate with Bram when he's The Savior."

"This is also how we track one another." Simon says, typing away. "Bram put a tracker in my phone, there's one in his phone and in his suit. He was wearing his suit when Cal put him in that face changing suit. So hopefully, he's still wearing that suit and we can call out him."

Simon typed along the code of Bram's tracking code. The device appeared on the screen. "There." Garrett said. "Please help us God and show us that this is the actual Bram."

Simon nodded. He turned over to Nick. "Can you grab my earpiece?" he asked. "It's in my bag in the bedroom."

Nick nodded. He jumped over the sofa and ran over to the bedroom. Simon looked over at the screen. His heart was pounding. He was hoping that Bram was here. That Bram was alive. That Bram was okay. He had to be okay. Nick returned a couple of moments and he handed the earpiece to Simon. Simon gave him a calm smile and he placed the piece inside of his ear. He quickly started to type out onto the laptop, but then what he wanted to happen didn't happen. "Fuck." he yelled.

"What is it?" Garret asked, looking worried.

"The suit must have been damaged. His locator isn't working. The only thing that I can try to connect to is his earpiece." Simon said.

"That's good." Nick said. "Hopefully, if he's there we can have him tell us where Cal is holding him."

"Hopefully." Garrett repeated. Simon just sighed. Hopefully was right. He could only pray that he was alright. He turned on the communications channel and moved the microphone over to his lips.

"Bram? Bram, come in. Please." he begged. "Bram?"

* * *

Bram had stopped screaming from lack of breath. His was going to suffocate and die if he hadn't stopped. Not like death would be an issue for him. It's not like he wanted to live again. He wanted to die. He wanted to burn. Bram couldn't live without Simon. Without his Jacques. He loved him unconditionally. He wanted him back. He needed Simon back. But he couldn't get him back.

Cal had stripped him away from him. Simon was dead because of Cal. But what hurt even more was that Simon died thinking of Bram was unable to rescue his fiance. How could he be a superhero if he couldn't rescue the one that he loved. Bram sobbed. He couldn't turn back the clock no matter how much he wanted to. He wanted to bring Simon back. He needed to bring his fiance back. He would do anything. But now that Simon was gone, Bram no longer wanted to exist.

How could on live in a world where their soulmate was killed and you were unable to do anything to save them? Bram couldn't live anymore. He didn't want to. He prayed that when Cal came back from robbing that bank, he would kill him to. He wants to be in the ground. He wants a painful death. That pain would probably be better than his heart being squeezed into juice. Bram shook his head as more tears fell down on his eyes. He pulled his knees up to face. He couldn't hide in them because of his chained down hands. He wiped his tears on the pants of his uniform. Bram hadn't even heard the voices coming from his earpiece. The earpiece ad fallen down to the ground when he had been taken by Cal and chained.

It laid right near his bedside. The faint voice was close. But it was too faint for Bram to hear over his crying. Bram sobbed, biting his lip hard to not scream out from the pain in his heart. And in that moment. He heard it. The faint voice.

 _"Bram? Bram, come in. Please. Bram?"_ the faint voice said.

Bram raised his head, hearing it. Was it God? Was someone calling out to him? Bram turned around and looked over. "Hello?" he called out. His voice was a bit hard from his sobbing and crying. "Who's there?"

He looked around, hoping for the person to reveal his or herself. Maybe it was an angel going to lift him up to heaven. Bram turned over and heard the voice again. _"Bram, come on. Please..."_

Bram looked down and saw his earpiece down on the ground. "Shit." he growled. He looked around the room. Like there was anyone else inside. He sighed and lifted up his bed to try and get closer. The went back down to the ground with a loud slam. He was a bit closer now. Bram leaned down to try and reach the earpiece. The chain was long enough to where he could reach, but short enough to where his fingers couldn't really reach. Bram growled, reaching to get over there.

He tired to reach it. He had to try and reach it. If he did, he could see what was going on. It had to be a police signal that the earpiece was receiving. Or maybe it was Garrett, trying to get to him. And tell him about Simon's murder. No matter how much he hoped that it wasn't the second option, he had to answer. Maybe somone would come. And when they did he would have already killed Cal. Simon moved forward to pick up the earpiece. His middle finger was so close to grabbing it.

Bram's wrists were still numb from whatever Cal had given him. He couldn't reach his super strength. But maybe he could reach his flight. Bram licked his lips and sighed and he moved up and pulled the bed up in the air with him. He only had a few moments before the bed was force him back down from it's weight. Bram moved over as the bed fell down. It landed on the leg wrong and it dropped down sideways. Bram growled as the bed slammed against the ground hard. Bram looked over, hoping that the bed hadn't destroyed the earpiece in his hope to grab it. He looked up and grinned. It was still there and perfectly intact.

Bram moved his hand over and was able to grab the piece with ease. He moved it over to his ear and moved the microphone as close as he could get to his lips. "Hello? Hello, hello? Who's there?" Bram called. "Hello? Whoever it is, please answer me."

 _"Bram?"_

Bram shut his mouth. He felt all the color return to his face and his heart start to return. Simon's voice. Simon's beautiful sweet voice. The voice he heard in the morning. The voice he heard in dates. The voice he heard everywhere. It was him. It was Simon. His Simon. "Si?" Bram practically cried. "Simon, is... is that you?"

Simon answered immediately. _"Bram! Holy fuck! You're okay!"_

"I'm okay? Are you okay?"

 _"Of course I'm okay. Brammie, I was so worried about you."_

"I was worried about you too baby. Oh my God. Cal... Cal told me that he had killed you." Bram said, tears falling down his face. "Oh baby... if only I could see and hold you. I want to hug you so bad."

 _"We'll be there soon baby. We'll be there soon. I'm going to find you okay?"_ Simon said. _"I'm with Nick and Garrett right now. We're doing everything we can to look for you."_

"Sorry I fucked up your wedding Garrett." Bram said, trying to stay positive while he was chained down to a bed on it's side.

 _"Shut the hell up Greenfeld!"_ Garrett's voice called out to him. _"You're more important okay? This is your life. And I swear to fucking God that we are going to get you out of there!"_

 _"Can you describe where you are right now?"_ Nick's voice called out next. _"Any windows that you can look through?"_

"I'm kind of on my side right now." Bram said truthfully. "Cal is keeping my wrists cuffed up and he's numbing me. I can't reach my strength so I tried to reach the earpiece."

 _"Dear lord, I will kill Cal."_ Simon said.

"Don't worry baby. We'll be together soon. And I'll be killing him myself." Bram said. "But hang on guys, let me see if I can reach the window."

Bram swallowed and pulled with all of his normal strength to pull himself up. Bram was pretty strong on his own. He managed to bring up the bed to a proper upright position. He moved as best he could to drag the bed to the small corner window.

 _"Are you okay?"_ Simon called out.

"I'm here baby. I'm here." Bram answered, looking out at the window. "Okay, I see a bunch of trees."

 _"That's a small step. Tell me what else."_

"I see... on a far path... a building. One of those skyscrapers in the city."

 _"Okay, okay. What about close to you Bram?"_

Bram looked over and saw a small little river running over. "I see a river. It looks a bit pink, maybe from what's inside of it."

 _"I know that river. It had a bunch of light pink rocks at the bottom."_ Nick said next. _"I remember that my dad brought me those rocks sometimes when I visited my grandparents. And I know the building that Bram must be in. It's an abandoned hunting lodge."_

 _"Good."_ Garrett said. _"We know where you are now. But what about Cal, where is he?"_

"Robbing a bank right now. I'm not sure how long it should be until he gets back, but just be sure to hurry. He might be back in four minutes or four hours." Bram said, looking out at the door where Cal had left.

 _"Don't worry. I'll be there soon."_ Simon said. _"I'm coming for you."_

"Simon... listen I... I'm sorry." Bram said, tears filling his eyes.

 _"Why?"_

"I know that Cal didn't kill you. But I was unable to save you. I... I couldn't be your-"

 _"Bram Greenfeld listen to me. Cal didn't kill me. I'm alive and well and I will be coming to rescue you. You didn't save me and that is okay. Why? Because nothing happened to me. You saved me once, and I'm internally grateful. I love you. I fucking love you!"_

Bram sobbed as tears fell from his eyes. "I love you too baby. I... I need you."

 _"I'll be there soon, I promise."_ Simon said. _"Hang on okay?"_

Bram nodded. He smiled. Simon was alive. His Simon was okay. One way or another, he was going to make it back to his fiance. He was going back to him.

* * *

 _ **One of the last updates of 2018. Happy fucking new year everyone! May the new year bring new possibilities and equality (because this year was fucked up if you really think about it). And as always, I apologize to ya'll for taking a thousand and three years. Bu I hope that you enjoy the update. Happy new year and I love you guys to so much for sticking with me. Hugs and kisses.**_


End file.
